Akatsuki Koyuki
by DJakatsuki
Summary: When Itachi's wondering through the woods, he stumbles upon a girl named Koyuki who he thinks is just another ordinary girl. But what he doesn't know, is that she will change the lives of the Akatsuki forever.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Koyuki is from the Village Hidden In The clouds. She is 16 years old and lives alone in the woods near the Akatsuki base. She has two brothers, one who lives in Konoha and the other has been unseen for years. Her father was killed when she was young and her mother was kidnapped. This story takes place during the first Naruto series. OK enough chit-chat. Lets go on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Weasel in the snow**

Itachi was walking through the forest just outside the base. Why did Kisame have to throw the football THAT far? Anyways, he should get to looking a little faster, Pein will be pissed if he doesn't bring it back. "OW". 'Found it', he thought to himself as he walked to the sound of the voice. He reached where he thought the voice came from. he saw a girl who looked about his age. She had snow white hair tied back in a pony tail that reached down to her waist. Her sharp bangs covered her right eye, which was also being covered by a cloud headband. That looked pretty damn stupid, but he needed to get that football, which was in that girl's hand. Itachi approched the white haired girl with a blank expression. She looked at the man with a confused but angry look. "Is this your's?" she asked. "Yes and what are you doing here?" "None of your business now get lost pretty boy." she said as she shoved the football into his chest. Itachi reacted quickly and put a kunai to her throat. "You're a spy aren't you?" "Spy? There's nothing to spy on out here. Now get your hands off me!" She shoved him away and walked off. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" The girl quickly moved out the way of the fire ball. "What the hell is your problem?" Not even a moment later, there was blades flying, fire shooting, and blood flowing. The girl was pinned to a tree as Itachi's eyes changed to a strange shape" He looked into her eyes, trying to catch her in tsukuyomi. Sweat rand down his face. 'What's going on? Why isn't it working?' he thought as he stared into her pale gray eyes. While he was pondering this, he took a blow to the face and was knocked out cold. He fell to the ground bleeding from his wounds. 'I can't just leave him there.' she thought. She held him up on her back and carried him to her house, which wasn't much of a house, it was a tree house, and not a very big one, but it was home to her. She layed him down on a deer skin on the floor and tended to his wounds. "Why were you attacking me?" She looked at his black cloak with red clouds. "Oh well I'll ask you later" She started unzipping his cloak.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In a tree**

When Itachi woke up, he was shirt less with bandages around his torso. He looked around only to realize he was laying on a pelt in some wood shack. He looked to his left and saw the girl also shirt less, but don't worry she also had bandages on her torso so nothing was showing. When the girl noticed him, Itachi quickly looked away with a hint of blush. "Um... where am I?" "Welcome to my home. My name is Koyuki, and you are?" "Itachi" "Well Itachi, why did you attack me?" He was too busy looking at a picture to listen. It had a man with black hair and woman with white hair. There were three children. The biggest one was a boy who looked about 10. He had short red hair and black eyes. The second largest child looked about 9. He looked familiar and had white hair greased back with blue eyes. Last but not least, was a little girl who looked 5. She had white hair and black eyes. 'Guessing that's Koyuki, but that other boy. Who is he?' While he was pondering this, a hand hit him hard across the face. "Hey! I asked you something! Why did you attack me?" " Oh sorry and because your awfully close to something" "And what would that be?" " Can't say. Why are you helping me? I figured you would be pissed." "Who said I wasn't pissed? And its just how I was raised. It's always good to have a little help." "Oh, well thank you, and another thing, why didn't my Sharringan work on you?" " Oh, that's because I'm blind in my left eye." "Well then why do you cover your good eye?" "I find it easier making my way around here when I just hear, smell, and feel my way around." That didn't make much sense to him, but he didn't care. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" asked the confused Uchiha. "Do you go to Konoha High School?" "Yeah, I'm a senior.˝ "Yeah, I go to the same school. I don't know all those fancy high school terms, but I'm 16 and in my second year." That's where he knew her from. They had seen each other a few times in the hallways. Just a few minutes of silence later, a tall blue man with a bandaged sword jumped through the window... well, more like a square hole. After him came another man with an orange mask on. They all had the same cloaks. "Hey, what do y'all want? Get out of my house!" exclaimed the frightened Koyuki. "Well Itachi, looks like you finally got a girlfriend." said the fish man ignoring Koyuki's words. "Well Itachi, what's her name? She's really pretty." said the man with the orange mask. "Kisame, she is not my girlfriend and Tobi, her name is Koyuki." "Well, shall I cut off her limbs for hurting you?" "No." "Well can Tobi keep her as a pet? Please Ita-kun? Tobi is a good boy!" "She's not an animal. And stop calling me Ita-kun!" "Well then," said Kisame. "We might as well take her back to the base. Leader-sama will want to see this." A blue fist hit her face, and everything went black.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I know you!**

When Koyuki woke up, she was tied to a chair with her hands separated, so she wouldn't do any jutsus of course, and her mouth duck taped. Her bandages were still wrapped around her, but they were tied on the right. It was tied on the left at first. 'Those dirty, little perverts.' As she was thinking, she looked up and saw the funniest sight in the world. It was a man with orange spiked hair and a butt load of piercings, and he was singing and dancing to some song off of White Chicks! His pink hair brush was his microphone.

_"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound."_

_'_Oh dear God. What is wrong with this guy?' She could barely contain her laughter.

_"Staring blankly ahead. Just making my way, making a way, through the crowd." _

Oh God, here comes the head shaking part. Good thing her mouth is duck taped.

_"And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wond-_AAAHH!" Looks like he saw her. She was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. "Um...I'll be right back." He dashed out the room with his face as red as a tomato. Koyuki's chair fell back because she was laughing so hard. 'Oh I wish had a web cam.' A man with long, blond hair walked in the room interupting her thoughts. "Hey leader, where's the milk? I can't eat dry cereal." He started looking around, then he saw Koyuki tied to a chair on the floor, still laughing. "Koyuki, is that you?" When she finally stopped laughing, she gave him a nod. "What are you doing here?" There was no answer. "Answer me! Oh yeah, hold on." He ripped the tape off her mouth. "OW!" "Shhh! Be quiet. Now what are you doing here?" She told him the story, and of course, the one about the man singing and dancing like an idiot. "I didn't know Pein had a soft spot." "So that's his name. Wait, what are you doing here?" "Well I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. OK?" "When you untie me, I'll promise." He untied her and helped her up. "Now promise." "OK Deidara, I promise shall not tell a soul about what you are going to tell me." "OK, well, a those people with the black cloaks, they're all members of an evil organization that catches the tailed beasts." "Tailed beasts huh?" She covered the nape of her neck as she said this. "Yes, we're called the Akatsuki. Now, we need to get you out of here. follow me." She followed him down the hallway, passed a few doors, and finally, the reached the entrance. When they were just about to walk out, a man with white hair that was greased back, purple eyes, and a huge scythe stood before them. Koyuki and the man stared at each other,until they finally, they realized that they knew each other. "Hidan?" "Yeah Koyuki. It's me."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nii-san?**

Hidan ran up to Koyuki. "I missed you so much!" "Liar..." "What?" She punched him in the face. "You liar!" "Damn it Koyuki! Is that anyway to treat your brother?" "You left me and Saburo! We had no one! Our own cousin didn't care for us! We lived in a tree, Hidan! You left when we needed you most!" He ran up and hugged his little sister as she wiped her tears. "We were so alone. Why did you leave?" "I'm so sorry." All the other members walked in. "Koyuki, these are my 'friends', Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu. Guys, this is my little sister, Koyuki. Pein glared at Koyuki. She ran out the door and into the woods. When Hidan was about to follow his crying sister, Pein grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?" "The ice-cream store! Where the hell do you think I'm going asshole?!" "I make the rules around here! You are to stay here unless you want to see the end of her. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded and looked out the door and into the night. "Good, now lets all go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning.

When Koyuki got home, she threw herself her bed made of animal pelts and cried her heart out. "Why did you leave us? Who do you think you are?" She looked at a picture with her, her parents, and her two big brothers. She set the picture down and looked out the window and at the stars. She saw a star fly by and quickly made a wish, then she drifted asleep.

In the morning, the Akatsuki sat at the kitchen table as Konan served them breakfast. "What the hell is this crap?" Hidan barked. "This new thing called food. Now eat!" "I'm not eating this slop!" Itachi shoved Hidan's plate in his face. "Stop whining and eat the damn food." "Itachi, you bastard' Besides, it's nit my fault this bitch cooks crap when she's on her period. They all gave him a "you're screwed" look. Konan started strangling Hidan on the table. Next thing, there was food flying everywhere. "Everyone, clean this up, go shower, then report in the living room for a meeting!" They turned on the radio and started cleaning, but of course, they had to start arguing over which station to play. Kisame wanted rap, Hidan wanted country, Itachi wanted rock, and Kakuzu wanted some of the classics. They started hitting each other with mops and brooms, they threw sponges, and dumped buckets of water on each other's heads. Of course, Pein has to walk in. "CLEAN THIS UP NOW!" "Yes, sir! When the kitchen was clean, Hidan went to take his first shower in ages. While he was in there, he just thought about his sister. 'How can I fix this? I'm such an idiot. I can't let them find out what she is.'

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hello again**

Itachi was still thinking about Koyuki. He didn't know whether to be mad or thankful. She did kind if beat him up, but she also welcomed him into her home and catered for him, even though he hurt her too. He decided he would go visit her so they can get to know each other. "Should I get something? She might be mad at me. After all, I do want her to like me." He decided to get her a gift and get on her good side. It would probably be for the best.

He knocked on her door and heard barking. "Coming!" "OK." He was surprised that there was a porch and a door. This tree house was pretty decked out. There was even a smaller one on a higher branch. When she answered the door, she had to hold back to dogs, and not just and dogs, wolves. There was a big one and a puppy. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "Just thought I'd pay you a visit and..." He handed her a beautiful boquet of assorted flowers. "Oh my gosh. They're beautiful. Thank you so much but you didn't have to." "Just think of it as an apology gift. I'm really sorry by the way." "It's OK now. Come on in. Sorry about the dogs." "It's fine, I like dogs." They sat on the floor and drank some water from a wooden cup. "So, Itachi, why do members of an evil organization go to high school?" "Well, if there's one thing the Akatsuki cares about, it's education. Wait...how did you know we were in an evil organization?" "Deidara told me. He's in some of my classes." "That explains it." There was a dead silence for a moment, until Itachi broke it. "So, you're Hidan's sister?" "Yeah..." "Is he that boy in the picture?" "Yup..." "So, what happened to you two? You seemed really mad at him." "Well, when me, him, and our older brother, Saburo, were younger, our dad was killed and our mom was taken from us. She had left a note that told us to go to the leaf village but..." She seemed like it hurt her to tell the tale. "No one cared for us, not even our cousin..We had to live outside the village in the one day he just left." "I see" It got quiet again. "So, based on your sharringan, I'm guessing that your an Uchiha. Am I right?" Yup." "You know, I'm an Uchiha too." She moved her bangs away from her eye and activated her sharringan, but there was something different about this particullar sharringan, it was a mongekyo. "Shouldn't all the Uchihas be dead?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Touche. Well then, how did you survive?" "If you must know, my dad was an Uchiha and my mom was a Hatake. We weren't in the village when the Uchihas were killed but my dad was..." "I see...Hatake? Do you know Kakashi?" "Yeah. He's my cousin." "OK, how did you get the mongekyo?" "I killed my best friend..." "Same here..." Yet another dead silence. "So Koyuki, who did you kill and why?" "Her name was Momoka and I killed her because she started killing so many people and got obsessed with power. She was too far gone to be helped so I just..." "I understand...Well, I should get going. The others are gonna be curious." He stood up along with Koyuki "Nice talking to you. We should do this again sometime." "Yeah. That would be great." When he walked out the door, she plopped face down on the couch, also made of animal skins, and had a hint of blush.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**So far I have 55 views! Thank ya'll so much guys, it really means a lot. I know it's not that much but it still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And huge shout out for my one and only favorite...er. favoriter? I don't know what you would call it BUT ANYWAY huge shout out to Fairy-Tail-1710. Thank you so much for favoriting! Your story was awesome by the way if you read this! I still need to read 3 more chapters though. I got stories and chapters mixed up and I thought there was only one chapter...total blond moment. Any way ****thanks so much guys and now on with the story! **

**Chapter 6**

**The meeting**

"Ok everyone, thank you for coming to this meeting. Now before we discuss anything does anyone know where the hell that damn Itachi is at?!" Everyone was still scared of Pein for having his outburst when they had to clean up the mess. "Anyone?" It was still quiet, until the smelly Uchiha walked through the front door. He tried sneaking into his seat, but Tobi pointed him out. "HI ITA-KUN!" "Damn it Tobi, shut up! And stop calling me Ita-kun!" Pein gave Itachi a menacing look. "Hello leader-sama. Isn't it a lovely day?" "Where were you at?" He still sounded pretty angry. "Well I was...um...going to get some..." "Going to get some what?" "Uh...some...DOUGHNUTS!" All the members stared at Itachi. No one had eaten all day because Hidan was right. The "food" Konan had made earlier sucked. "Ok, where are they?" "Where are they? That, my friend, is a very good question because I um...left them at the shop." All the members moaned angrily. "Itachi you little shit! Do you have any idea how damn hungry I am?" All the others nodded in agreement with Hidan. "Shut up you Jashin stalker! Don't act like you never forget anything!" Everyone chuckled at Itachi's comment. He really is a Jashin stalker isn't he? "Shut up you heathen! Jashin will come and you'll be sorry! You'll all be sorry!" "Hidan sit down!" They all got quiet after Pein had said that. He is really pissed off at everyone. "Ok, I'm sure you all know why I have called you to this meeting." "Are you gonna sing and dance again?" said Deidara with an amused smirk. "Wait wait wait, hold up. You mean to tell me that leader-sama, all mighty rinnegan user, evil leader of the Akatsuki, guy who wants to rule the world, was singing and dancing?" After a reply like that to Deidara's comment, Zetsu was probably going to be in deep trouble. "Yeah he was! You know that song off of White chicks hmmm?" "Deidara shut up!" Everyone ignored Pein and continued to their conversation. "Thousand Miles?" "Exactly, Kisame!" Of course, they all have to start singing that song.

"_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound"_

"Shut up!" Poor Pein. He was still being ignored. "Don't we have video cameras in each room?" said Sasori with an evil grin. They all rushed to the screening room and played the recording. And, being the messy people they are, they left all the chairs sticking out while Pein tripped over them as he tried to follow them. "Don't play that recording!" But it was too late. They all were huddled around the screen, watching Pein sing and dance like an idiot, along with the tied up Koyuki laughing her ass off. He room filled with laughter, until Pein had to unplug the cord. They all walked back into the meeting room moaning and taking their seats. "Now, I called you all here to discuss a certain someones little sister. Being the idiots they are, everyone, except Pein, looked at Itachi. The only one who didn't understand the joke was Pein. Poor him, he was the only one who didn't get to laugh their ass off. "I meant Hidan's sister you idiots!" "Look leader my sister has done nothing wrong I swear." "I know Hidan, I want us all to get to know her. I don't need you killing any of the others of we kill a useless person." Hidan stood up angrily. He hated when people talked about his family in a bad way. Always has, always will. "She is not useless!" "She has no use to me, therefore, she is useless." "That's my sister you're talking about you dick!" "Watch your tongue and sit down!" He glared at him and sat down. "As I was saying, I would like us all to get to know her. She may be of use to me. Kisame!" Kisame stood up, ready for action as usual. "Yes leader?" "I want you to go get the girl and bring her here." "Yes, sir" Just when he was about to walk out the meeting room, Pein had to add one more detail. "Oh Kisame, bring her back alive." "Ugh, fine." He mumbled angrily as he walked out the door and into the woods.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

If a word is **bolded** when Zetsu is talking, it's his black side.

**Chapter 7**

**Lets talk about you**

"Damn it Kisame, let me go!" When Pein told him to get Koyuki and bring her, Kisame took it very seriously. He slung Koyuki on his shoulder and is carrying her like that all the way to the base. "Sorry princess, just following orders." "I can walk myself!" "I know, but isn't this more fun?" "Maybe for you but not for me!" "Stop complaining! Besides,this is a good work out for me." She kept fighting and trying to get loose, but she eventually gave up. "Ugh. Why are you taking me there anyway?" "Because leader wanted us all to get to know you." "That's stupid." "Well, we're here." He set her down as they looked at an empty field in the middle of the woods. "Are you blind? There's nothing here." "Just wait." She followed his orders and stood there as Kisame did some hand signs. When he finished, a huge two-story house appeared right before their eyes. "Wait, how did you do that?" "Well we can't let anyone know where we live now can we?" They walked inside the massive house, which was invisible once again, but only from the outside. The living room was the room you come into as you enter the house. There was a huge sofa, a giant flatscreen T.V., and the kitchen was to the left of the living room. She walked in and bumped into a little table beside the couch and almost knocked over a lamp. "Ow. Sorry. I'm still blind in that eye." She wasn't wearing her headband, but she could still see through her bangs that covered her right eye. Hidan held her shoulder and sat her down on the couch. "Hey little sister!" "I'm still mad at you." All the members were on the sofa, except Kakuzu, who just had to get the recliner. "Ok, what do ya'll want from me?" She figured they wanted some sort of info about the leaf village or something. "We don't want anything. We just thought we could get to know you a little better" She raised her brow at Pein. "Like what?" "Anything. Where are you from? How old are you? Do you have a kekkei genkai? Do you have any other siblings? Do you have any pets? When's you're birthday? How was your childhood?" "The cloud village, I'm 16, yes, yes, yes, and November 3rd. Well bye." She stood up until Pein sat her back down. "Wait. Don't you want to know about us?" "Do I have any options?" "Of course you don't" "Ugh fine. Here's an idea. Why don't you all introduce yourselves and tell me something about you." "YAY CAN TOBI GO FIRST?!" They all moaned because if they said no, he would just cry, so they really didn't have a choice. "Ok. My name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy and likes playing with Deidara-sempai!" "My name is Kakuzu. I enjoy sewing and my favorite day is payday." "My name is Zetsu and we help get rid of evidence. **We also have a split personality. I'm the cool one by the way. **Shut up! **Stop crying you baby! You know it's true."** "Anyways, my name is Sasori. I am a puppet and I also enjoy making puppets." "Shut up Pinnoccio! Anyways, my name is Kisame. I like swimming, rap music, and scaring the kids on Halloween." This just seemed to go on forever. She just wanted to go home. It was getting late. "I'm Itachi. I like burning things and reading." "You already know me but just in case, I'm Deidara. I like going to the beach and blowing the hell out of things." This was getting really boring. She really needed to get home. "My name is Konan. I like origami and I'm glad that there's a girl I can hang out with. I'm tired of being around these boys all the time." Koyuki was pretty happy too. There isn't anyone she can talk to in the woods. She really needed to talk about girly things to someone for a long time, and now she can. "High five sister!" said Koyuki cheerfully as she high fives the blue haired woman. "My name is Pein. I am the ruler of this organization known as the Akatsuki. I enjoy peace and quiet." Last but not least, was her older brother. "Well Hidan, what do you have to say?" "I'm Hidan, your loving older brother who is very very sorry. I enjoy praying to Jashin, country music, the ocean, and being with you Koyuki. And I want you to know that I only left to protect you. You know what you are Koyuki." She ran up and hugged her big brother, and he hugged her back. "Nii-san. Why are you a Jashinist?" "It was the path I decided to take." Everyone stared at the two until Pein got this "marvelous" idea. "Koyuki, it's pretty late. Why don't you spend the night? There's a guest room upstairs." "Ok." "Koyuki, why don't you go shower. I think I have some comfy clothes that might fit you." "Thanks, Konan." She walked up the stairs, tripped and stumbled a few times, until she got into the bathroom.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap! I have 115 views and it's only chapter 8! But it's kind of weird because it's like 51 views on the first chapter and only 16 on the second... Either you guys had thought there was only one chapter like I did that one time or my story sucks. But anyway thanks sooooo much guys! Ya'll are awesome! I would also like to thank my first follower, Nyphn! He has over 20 stories to keep ya'll occupied if mine suck. Go check him out and now on with our next chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Chapter 8**

**Sleep overs, perverts, and muffins**

When Koyuki walked in the bathroom, she stared long and hard at the shower. It was like a spaceship, even though there was only one knob. She hadn't seen a shower in a while. No that doesn't mean she doesn't bathe. There is a hot spring near her house. She lifted the little thing on the lower faucet and turned the knob to the left as water shot from the top. "So, this way is cold..." She stuck her hand in the rain-like water and quickly yanked it back. "Not cold! definetly not cold! So if I turn it a little to the left...perfect!" She stepped away from the tub and started undressing.

Downstairs, Kisame was cooking dinner, Sasori was folding towels, Kakuzu was looking at the bills, and Tobi was playing with Legos. "Tobi, if you leave those everywhere I will make you step on everyone of them." "Ok Deidara-sempai! Tobi will be a good boy and clean!" "Hey Itachi." "Yeah Sasori?" "Do me a flavor and put 6 towels in each bathroom" Itachi grabbed the towels and started to the stairs. "Sasori, why do you always say flavor?" "Because I can. Problem?" "No." "That's what I thought now get started. And in case you forgot, there's a bathroom down here too." He always forgot about the downstairs bathroom. He headed down the hall and walked in the hidden restroom. He opened the cabinets above the toilet and placed 6 towels in neatly. Pein hated when he used the john and the cabinet opened and the towels fell on him. As Itachi was walking up the stairs with 12 more towels in his hands, he had the strongest feeling he was forgetting something. He walked in the next bathroom, which was the first door on the right, and put the fresh towels in the cabinet under the sink. He was getting this done quite quickly. Good little worker ninja boy! He walked all the way down the hall and into the last restroom. In there he saw Koyuki, topless. "Uh..." His face turned red as he dropped the towels. So that's what he had forgotten! She turned around and saw the red faced Uchiha. "Hey! Get out you pervert!" she screamed as she covered her breasts and turned around. "I...uh I'm sorry!" he turned around covering his nosebleed. "I said get out!" He dashed out the restroom and slammed the door. He started down the stairs and decided to pretend like nothing happened. When he got down, Kakuzu, being the "eye spy" expert he is, was the first to notice Itachi's bloody nose and red face. "Woah. What happened to you?" "I uh...I ran into a wall." "Some S-ranked assassin you are." Just when they were all about to forget about the incident, Tobi came down the stairs screaming, "Itachi's a pervert! Itachi's a pervert!" They all stared at Tobi, then at Itachi. But first they wanted to know when Tobi left. "Tobi, shut the hell up!" Of course, he didn't listen. After all, he is Tobi. "Tobi saw Itachi go in the bathroom while Koyuki-chan was in there! But Tobi didn't look because Tobi is a good boy!" "Tobi's gonna be a dead boy of he doesn't shut up!" All the members stared at the bloody nosed man. "Itachi...you're sick!" said Sasori with a discusted look on his face. "Shut up! You were the one who told me to go in the bathrooms!" "I didn't tell you peep on Koyuki! You could have knocked or waited until she got out!" "I forgot she was here!" Kisame left his station in the kitchen and high-fived Itachi. "Nice one my friend! How big were they?" Itachi's nose shot out blood. "I-I-I don't kn-know!" Zetsu sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" "My muffins!" shouted Kisame as he ran back to the kitchen. When they were all discussing how much of a pervert Itachi was and how fried chicken sounded really good, Koyuki walked down the stairs wrapped in a towel and glared at Itachi, then looked at Konan. "Hey, do you have the clothes?" "Oh yeah. Follow me." She followed Konan up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and layed out some yoga pants, a bra, panties, and a T-shirt on the bed. "Ok, I'll get out while you get dressed." She walked out the room and Koyuki started putting on the clothes, praying no one would come in again.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Apology not accepted**

Koyuki looked at herself in the mirror after she put on the clothes Konan had let her borrow. They were a bit big, but they were way comfier and cleaner than what she normally wore. "Can I come in," said Konan as she knocked on the door. "Yeah." She stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. "How do they fit?" "Pretty good" "Are they comfortable?" "Hell yeah." "Good. Sit on the bed while I dry your hair." She did as she was told and sat on the queen sized bed with a white coforter. Konan wrapped the towel around Koyuki's soaked, white hair and squeezed. "So, what's it like in the woods?" "Calm, dirty, kind of feels nice, lonely..." Konan pulled a blue hair dryer out of the droor on her night stand and plugged it in. "That doesn't sound like fun." "Sometimes it is, but most if the time its boring. So, what's it like living with a bunch of guys?" "It sucks! I can't talk to anyone about what I want, about what I need." She turned on the hair dryer and blew through the white, tangled hair. There was no point in talking, they wouldn't be able to hear each other anyways. She turned off the hair dryer and exchanged it for the brush on the night stand. She ran it through the slightly damp hair. "Ow!" "Sorry. Didn't realize you were tender headed." "It's ow fine. just please be ow careful." She finished with her hair and pulled Koyuki in front of the mirror. "Well, what do you think?" She hadn't seen her hair so smooth, so clean, in a long time. She loved it and everything about it, even though she usually wore it up. The smell, the feel, the shine. "I love it. Thanks." "It's what I do. Now come downstairs, dinner's ready." Dinner? She didn't realize she would get to eat. She thought she was just there to sleep. She just hoped it would be something other than deer, fish, or some wild bird. She followed Konan downstairs and into the kitchen. They sat next to eachother with Pein on Konan's right, and Hidan on Koyuki's left. And of course, across from her, was that pervert, Itachi Uchiha. She gave him a strong glare and he looked back nervously. Kisame walked into the kitchen with Deidara carrying bowls of ramen for everyone. They handed them all a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Most everyone bowed their heads and prayed, but some for different gods. Everyone split their chopsticks and began eating. It was delicious! Koyuki had been hunting for years! She ate slowly and savored every bite. "So Koyuki," said Sasori. "When Itachi walked in the bathroom..." "Don't you even go there Sasori," Koyuki interuppted. Damn it! Itachi's having a nose bleed again. "Woah, Itachi. Don't have another nose period hmmm." "Shut up, Deidara!" "Wait, what happened with Itachi and the bathroom," asked the confused Hidan. He was in his room praying when the incident happened. They all stared at him. As everyone exchanged glances, they decided not to tell him, except for one person. "Itachi went in the bathroom when Koyuki was changing," screeched Tobi. "He did what?!" Uh oh. This wasn't going to end well. He stood up and walked towards Itachi. "Hidan stop," yelled his sister. He didn't listen. He was walking faster until he stood befire the Uchiha. He grabbed Itachi by his shirt and stood him up from his chair. "Hidan, let go," said Itachi calmly. Hidan raised his fist getting ready to hit him in his face, until Tobi came to save the day. "Tobi to the rescue," yelled Tobi as he kicked Hidan in his crotch. "Oooooo." Everyone saw that inccident and it looked painful. He fell to the floor holding his groin and cursing. They just tried to ignore it and continue eating.

When everyone had finished and placed their bowl in the sink, they all headed upstairs to their rooms and Hidan led Koyuki to her's. They walked in and looked at the cozy looking room. As he went up to hug his sister goodnight, she quickly shoved him away. "Did you really think I'd let you off the hook that easy," asked Koyuki, who still sounded quite angry. "What do you mean?" "Hidan, you left us for no reason. Do you know how hard it was for me and Saburo to live on our own?" "I know and I'm sorry" "No. You don't know. You left us for some religion a group of criminals!" "I needed to learn the religion so I could be eligable to get in!" "So a club is more important to your family?" "No. It's not like that! I left so they wouldn't find you or even know about you!" "They wouldn't have found me of you stayed!" "Koyuki, we hunt tailed beasts. sound familiar?" She held the nape of her neck and frowned. "If I'm here, I wont let them hurt you." "We could've all fought!" "Whatever! You're too naive to know." He walked out the room and slammed the door. Koyuki layed in the comfy bed and wrapped the covers around herself, trying to forget about what just happened.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**screwed by the bell**

When she woke up, she had forgotten that she was sleeping over at the Akatsuki's home. She opened her mouth ready to scream, but then looked at the clock beside her. It was 7:30am... on a Monday! "CRAP! THERE'S SCHOOL!" she exclaimed as she hopped out of the bed. When she ran to the door, Deidara opened it at the same time, hitting Koyuki in the face. "OW!" "Dude, there's school today!" "Yeah, I noticed! And that hurt by the way!" They both rushed out the room and Deidara ran into his room to get dressed. There was one problem though. Koyuki didn't have her uniform and her only one had gotten covered in mud, but it's in her house anyways, so it didn't matter. "Oh crap! What do I do?" When she was having a panick attack, Itachi ran out his room, already dressed in his uniform, and ran down the hall. Guess he forgot too. She quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hey Koyuki, we're late! Where's your uniform?" "That's why I stopped you." "Well I don't have any girls uniforms." Of course he didn't. Koyuki was too stressed to think things through. "I have a guys uniform. Will that work?" "Are you crazy?" "Well it's either that or get in huge trouble with the principle." He was right. The principal at Konaha high, Mr. Yoshi, was a very strict, cold, mean man, especially when it came to dress code. Once he gave a kid a whole month of after school detention for not wearing his uniform. "Well, what's it gonna be?" "Ugh. Fine." She followed him into his room and he dug through his closet. "Ah ha! Here it is!" He pulled out a black button-down long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. "It may be a little big, but it'll have to do." She took the uniform and Itachi ran down stairs and shouted, "I'll make you some toast!" "Ok!" She shouted back as she started undressing. When she put on the uniform, Itachi was right, it was pretty big. She was smaller than him after all. She was only up to his nose. She ran down the stairs and was greeted by a _**"Ding!"**_ Itachi tossed her a piece of toast and they all ran out the door. All the others were asleep. They usually were when they left to school. They jumped on one of Deidara's clay birds and flew up. "How late do you think we are hmmm?" asked Deidara as he munched on his toast. "Well, the bell rings at 7:50 and it is... 7:45," replied Itachi as he looked at his watch. "So how does the uniform fit?" "Pretty big, but I'll manage. Thanks again by the way." "No prob. But you need to roll up the sleeves and the pants a little." He rolled up her sleeves for her. "There. How's that?" They both looked at each other, than at their hands. They were quite close. "Um, ok, now your pants" "Ok." They both had somewhat pink faces, until he saw her feet. "You don't have shoes!" "Oh crap. I knew I was forgetting something." "You gonna be Ok without them?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. I hardly ever wear shoes anyways." He took a moment and thought about that. Running around in the woods barefoot. All the things you could step on. He took a second look at her feet and noticed quite a bit of scratches and bruises. "Hang on a sec." He pulled off his shoes and then his socks. He handed his white socks to Koyuki. Don't worry. They were clean. "You sure? You'll get blisters for not wearing socks." "I'll manage." "Well thanks." She put the socks on as Itachi put the shoes on. "We're here," shouted Deidara. They jumped off the bird and it turned small and landed in Deidara's hand. "It's 7:49. We gotta go," said Itachi. They said their goodbyes and ran into the school and off to their classes. Itachi was headed to math, Deidara was headed to English, and Koyuki was going to science.

_Deidara's class_

He slid into his desk and quickly pulled out his spiral. "Dude, you're late," said one of his friends. He had short brown hair and very dark brown eyes. He was a bit skinny, but quite strong. "Shut up Hideki. I don't want Mrs. Harada to find out." Well you're lucky she hasn't called roll yet." Mrs. Harada was a stern, old woman. She didn't tolerate late students or anyone who was off task. She had gray hair that was put in a bun on the back of her head and thin spectacles than sat on the tip of her pointed nose. "Now class, I'm going to be calling roll," said Mrs. Harada. "Noburo Arai." "Here." "Yoko Endo." "Here." "Hey what are they having for lunch," whispered Deidara to Hideki. "I think curry." "Boys," Yelled Mrs. Harada. "I will not tolerate you talking while I'm calling roll." "Yes, Mrs, Harada," said the two boys.."Naomi Hayashi." "Here." "Hideki Kimura." "Here."

_Itachi's class_

Itachi opened the door as quietly as he could and tip toed in the classroom. "Mr. Uchiha," said a tall man with short brown hair and a thin mustache on his lip. "Yes, Mr. Ogawa," replied Itachi nervously. "Why are you late?" "My alarm didn't go off this morning." "Is that the best excuse you could come up with?" "I'm not lying!" "Don't raise your voice at me! Now get in your seat, we are about to start the lesson." He plopped down in his seat and pulled out his notebook and a pencil. "Hey Itachi," said a girl with golden hair as her eyes flutered. "Hi," he replied without any emotion. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could, oh I don't know, maybe go see a movie," she said as she rubbed his hand. He pulled his hand away quickly. "No Kin." She stood up in front of his desk, leaned over, and touched his face. "Oh come on. Pretty please?" "I said no," he replied as he pushed her head away. "Ugh! Itachi Uchiha, you'll regret that!" There were murmurs going all around the classroom. Everyone was so surprised that he rejected Kin Shimizu, the most popular girl in school. But it wasn't like Kin was the first girl that he rejected. Almost everyone had a crush on Itachi. But that didn't concern him, but he was concerned if the others were going to do something bad to him. He looked at the board and started writing.

_Koyuki's class_

She dashed in the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. "Lies. All lies," panted Koyuki. "The bell is supposed to save me! I would've been late!" Some people in the class let out a small chuckle as she sat down next to a girl with long, green hair and sparkling purple eyes. "Nice timing, Koyuki," The girl said. "Thanks," she replied. "Why on Earth are you wearing a boy's uniform?" "Long story." "Where are your shoes?" "Left them." "Koyuki Uchiha, your a weirdo." "Hitomi Suzuki, you know you are too." They both giggled a little then looked up as the teacher, who was a short man with red hair and a scruffy beard, named Mr. Sato, began to call roll. "Junko Abe." "Here." "Tadashi Yamada." "Here." "Ryota Ikeda." "Here," said the buff, black haired man with a deep voice as he winked at Koyuki and Hitomi. "Ugh," said both the girls.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**(NOTICE: Do NOT try mixing sodium and water. Explosion may cause serious or fatal injuries. Thank you.)**

**Chapter 11**

**Stand back I'm trying science!**

_Deidara's class_

"So, how's it going?" asked Deidara. "Pretty good. How about you?" replied Hideki. "Also pretty good." The two boys grabbed their pencils and started on the notes that were on the projector. Similes, metaphors, alliteration, etc. "Man why do we have to learn about this every single year?" "Why do you have girl hair, Deidara?" "Shut up." Heideki looked to the side and saw Yasuo Wada, a thin guy with black hair that reached the middle if his ears and wore a pair of glasses, getting hit by pieces of paper. He tried ignoring it and continued his drawing, bit the paper kept flying at him as smug laughs came from a few rows behind him. And the one throwing the paper was no other than Kenta Nakano, one of the bullies at this school. He was also on the football team, so he got a lot of girls. "He leave him alone!" said Hideki to Kenta in an angry voice. The laughing stop as Kenta looked straight at Hideki. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" "Yes, I did. Leave him alone." Kenta stood up and approched Hideki, and he stood up too. "Look Kimura. I do what I want, so why don't you shut up so you won't get hurt." "I'm not afraid of a douche bag that has to pick on others to make himself feel better about his pathetic life." Kenta grabbed his shirts neck and pulled him close. "I can beat you senseless right here, right now." "Is that your creative outlet due to the fact that your mommy never loved you?" He shot his fist at Hideki's face, but it was caught by Deidara's hand. "Leave him alone." "You triple-mouthed freak! Get away from me!" "Actually it's quadruple," he said as he let go. Kenta sat back in his seat as Deidara and Hideki approched Yasuo. "You Ok?" asked Deidara. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." "That's a really good drawing," said Hideki as he peered over his shoulder. "Thanks," replied Yasuo as the the fire alarm went off and everyone rushed towards the door.

_Itachi's class._

"Ok class, begin reading chapter 7 in _The Hunger games_," said Mr. Ogawa. "Ugh, do we have to?" asked Takeo Kato, a buff guy with spiked black hair with blond on the tips. "Shut up and just do it," said Itachi as he pulled out the book. "You're not my dad," replied Takeo. "Thank God." Takeo didn't listen to Itachi's words. He made paper balls and tossed them to the trash can instead. He didn't have the best aim, so he only made like two out of ten baskets. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Itachi with an annoyed look on his face. "Your mom." The class gave out a laugh as Itachi stood up. "Uh oh. Pretty boy is mad." The whole class laughed at Takeo's comment. "Look who's talking, Miley Cyrus." There was an even bigger laugh at Itachi's insult. "Who you calling Miley Cyrus?" "The pizza man. Who do you think faggot?" "How am **I** a faggot Mr. ponytail?" "When you bleach the tips of your hair, that's called being a faggot, faggot." Takeo stood up and there were fists flying and chants from the other classmates. "Enough!" shouted Mr. Ogawa as he separated the two. "Both of you to the office now!" They walked out the door quite annoyed with each other and headed to the office. "This is your fault," said Takeo. "If you would have minded your own business, this wouldn't have happened!" Itachi just ignored his words and continued walking. But then he saw the door explode and heard a lot of screams. They two boys ran to the classroom and was greeted by a fire.

_Koyuki's class_

Ms. Chiba was a young woman with long brown hair and was almost always on a good mood. "So class, today we are going to continue talking about the periodic table and later we are going to try an experiment. Now please copy the notes on the projector and we will talk about valence electrons, Bohr models and..." She looked straight at Koyuki. "Um...Koyuki?" "Yes Ms. Chiba?" "Why are you wearing a boys uniform?" "It's a long story." "Oh, do tell!" she said as she sat on her desk. Koyuki let out a small sigh and began her tale "Well, I decided to sleep over at a friend's house last night and I forgot that we had school today. When I woke up, I looked at the clock next to me that said '7:30am.' I ran to the door and got hit in the face." The class laughed. "After I recovered from that, I had to borrow a guy's uniform and eat toast and run out the door. After we left, I realized that there was a tragedy!" The whole class leaned forward, including the teacher. "I had no shoes." she said as she lifted her feet on the desk. Another laugh from the class, but smaller. "So I borrowed my friends socks, we arrived here, and now I'm telling you my story. The end." "Ok, enough tales about uniforms and toast, lets start the lesson." said Mr. Chiba as she turned on the projector. They wrote down notes about protons, neutrons, electrons, the most reactive elements and the least reactive. They drew Bohr models and Luis dot structures. When they were finally done, it was time for the experiment! "Ok class, has anyone tried putting sodium in water?" No one answered. "That is actually a good thing, but we are going to try it today!" She cut a small piece of sodium, a soft, silvery metal, and dropped in the water and stepped back. A little spark started spinning around in the water until it made a small explosion, but nothing was damaged. "Now, who wants to take a crack at it?" The whole class raised their hands. "Um...you!" she said pointing at Goro Ito, a slim, tall guy with blue hair that was short yet wavy. He approched the desk near the door and cut a big chunk of sodium. "Alright everyone stand back. I'm going to try science!" "Wait Goro! Don't use a chunk that big!" But it was too late. He dropped the huge chunk of sodium in the water and it began to light on fire and spin around in the glass. Everyone was "ooohing and aaaaahing" until it exploded, then it turned into a scream. The explosion was so big that the whole door blew off! There was a huge fire on the desk and Goro was passed out on the floor.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Don't play with fire**

"Takeo! Put the fire out!" shouted Itachi as he pulled Goro out of the room. "Ok" Takeo started doing the hand signs for a water style jutsu. "Wait Takeo, Don't use a water Jutsu! That's a sodium fire!" "Shut up Uchiha! I got this!" He used a water jutsu on the fire, but that only caused another explosion and an even bigger fire. "Sodium reacts with water, idiot!" shouted Itachi as he hit Takeo upside the head. "Shut up! It'll work this time!" He started doing the hand signs again. Koyuki ran and got the fire extinguisher from the back if the class. She ran to the flaming desk and shot the snow like substance at the fire until it was completely gone. Takeo didn't see the fire go out, so he used another water jutsu, luckily the sodium was all burnt, but Koyuki wasn't all that lucky. Takeo had soaked Koyuki down to the bone with his "great idea." "Damn it." said Koyuki as she shook her hands. "What the hell was that for?" "I didn't see you there." replied Takeo. "Ok everyone, out in the hall." said Ms. Chiba. Everyone stepped outside in the hallway and stood against the lockers. When the last person stepped out, Goro finally awoke from his slumber. He looked at Itachi and Takeo and bowed. "Thank you so much." he said. "It was no big deal." replied Itachi. Then the rest of the class bowed to the soaked Koyuki. "Thank you for putting out the fire." said one of her classmates. "No problem." said Koyuki as she scratched her head. Itachi walked up to Koyuki. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "You're soaked." "Yeah. I noticed." Hitomi approched the two. "Koyuki, I have a spare uniform in my locker if you want it." "Yeah. That'd be great." The two walked down stairs and to Hitomi's locker. She spun the code and pulled out a green back pack. "Hang on a sec. Let me find it." She dug through the bag until she pulled out a black long sleeve collared shirt with a small white tie and a matching black skirt. "No go put it on in the restroom." "I'm going. I'm going." She walked in the restroom and into the handicap stall and started dressing out into the uniform. She walked out the stall with the wet clothes in her hands and looked in the mirror. Her hair was soaked and she didn't have anything to dry it with. "Well crap." She walked out the restroom and back to Hitomi. "Do you have any towels?" "No but the have some in the locker room." "Okay. Let's go." They headed down the long hallway and made a few turns until the got to the locker room. They stepped inside and grabbed a towel from the stack near the doors that lead to the showers. They went to a restroom that was closer and Hitomi started drying Koyuki's hair. "You need a hair cut." "Oh, and you don't?" "Touche." They left the bathroom and headed back to class when the loud speaker came on. "Attention students. We will be dismissing you early do to the fact that there may be fumes from our incident. Thank you." A ton of people rushed down the hallways, down the stairs, and out the doors. "Where's Deidara?" asked Itachi to Koyuki. "I think his class is down stairs." "Wanna jump put the window?" "Sure. Why not?" They walked in the classroom with the burned desk and opened the giant window. "Ladies first." said Itachi. "Why thank you kind sir." She hopped out the window and landed on her feet and Itachi followed. They walked to the front of the school and were greeted by Deidara. "Ya'll wanna pick up something to eat?" asked Deidara as he was panting. He was probably running along with all the other students. "How does pizza sound?" asked Itachi. Koyuki and Deidara nodded as they walked to their favorite pizza place. It was called "Soarin' Sora's Pizza Parlor." They walked through the double doors as the bell above them rang. They walked up to the register and looked at the menu with all the selections of different crusts, toppings, and drinks. "Koyuki, what kind do you like?" asked Deidara. "Um..." She hadn't had pizza in quite a long time. She didn't know which one to pick. "Can you get us a half cheese, half pepperoni?" asked Itachi to the man at the register. "And what will your drinks be?" Itachi stared at Koyuki as she shrugged. "Can I have a Dr. Pepper?" asked Deidara. "Sure. And for you sir?" "A pepsi." "Alright. How about you ma'am?" She stared blankly at the selection of drinks. "Can you get her a sprite? All the drinks medium too." asked Itachi. "Sure thing. Your total will be $11.76. We'll call you when It's ready." "Thank you." The three sat at a booth and the two boys looked at Koyuki like she was crazy. "What?" "Is it really that hard to choose a pizza and a soft drink?" "Sorry. They don't exactly have wild pizzas and soda lakes in the woods." That was right. They had totally forgotten that she lived in the forest. "Number 87!" called the voice of the cashier. Deidara walked up and payed the man and brought the pizza box and drinks to their table. They each got one slice if cheese, and one of pepperoni. "Oh my gosh! I forgot how good pizza is!" said Koyuki as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. The two boys chuckled and continued eating. Itachi looked to the side and saw a group of boys giving Koyuki flirty looks and nudging each other. One of the boys, a tall, buff one with shortish dirty blond hair approched the table. "Hey. How's it going?" he asked as he winked at Koyuki. "Well I was enjoying a decent meal." she said as she put down her cup. Another guy, a somewhat shorter one with orange hair approched the booth. "Hey sweet cheeks." he said as he looked at Deidara. Itachi and Koyuki started laughing their asses off, but Deidara seemed quite annoyed. "I'm a guy!" The two boys slowly went back to their booth and almost gagged. "Well, I'm full. Anyone want the last two slices?" asked Deidara. Koyuki and Itachi shook their head also quite full. "Okay, let's just take them home. Someone will eat them." said Deidara as he stepped out the booth and lifted the brown pizza box. They all walked out the door and began making their way home on foot.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the confusion about Koyuki's teachers! Lets just say Chiba is the real teacher and Soto os a substitute. This chapter probably wont be that good because the thing I use to type my stories on my Kindle messed up and this chapter got deleted, so this is a retype. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**Headed home**

"Who wants pizza?" shouted Deidara as he threw the pizza box on the table. Everyone rushed toward the table and stared at the box like it was the Holy Grail. Kisame opened the box ever so gently only to find two slices of disappointment. There was a slice of cheese, and a slice of pepperoni. "Dibs on the pepperoni." said Sasori as he grabbed the slice and bit into it. "Well, I call the cheese." said Kisame as he reached for the slice. But alas, he was stopped by another hand, Pein's. Not even a minute had passed since they got home and there was already a fight on the table. "Well, I better head home." said Koyuki as she handed Itachi the soaked uniform. "Sorry about the uniform." "It's no big deal." "Well, bye guys." she headed out the door and took off her socks and tossed them to Itachi. "So now what?" asked Deidara as he shut the door. "Lets watch a movie." suggested Kakuzu. "Okay, lets check Netflix." said Konan as she turned on the television and went onto Netflix. She scrolled through the wide selection of movies. There was_ October Sky, The Hunger Games, White Chicks, LOL, Cyber Bully_, and a ton more. "Lets watch _White Chicks._" said Hidan as he chuckled at Pein. "Sounds great." said Konan as she clicked on the movie. "I wonder if Koyuki has seen this." said Zetsu. **"Probably not."** "Why don't you go get her?" asked Pein. "Okay, we'll be back." he said as he merged through the floor.

Koyuki closed her eyes and walked through the woods, feeling every twig, stone, and blade of grass until she got home. She climbed up the huge oak tree that her home rested on and stepped in. When she got in, she was greeted by her two dogs. The big brown one, George, named after her favorite country singer, George Straight, was the first to jump on her. The small gray one, Jason, named after Jason Aldean, was second. They pushed her to the ground and started licking her face. "Okay. Okay. I get it." she said as she pushed them off. She climbed up a higher branch that led to a smaller wooden hut that was higher above the ground. It had a bed, obviously mad of animal skins, a wooden dresser, two windows, and a ladder that led to the roof. She pulled out a T-shirt and started getting dressed. She decided to leave the skirt on because it was way comfier than jeans. When she was about to put her shirt on, there was a lot of barking coming from down in the other hut. She moaned as she walked down stairs just carrying her shirt that she was about to put on. She figured it was just a bird they were barking at, but instead, she was greeted by Zetsu cowering in the corned from the dogs."Zetsu! What the hell are you doing here?!" "We came to see if you wanted to watch a movie." That sounded like a good idea. After all, she hadn't seen a movie in quite a while. "Okay, lets go." she said as she started towards the door. "Where are you going?" "Aren't we going to ya'll house?" "Yeah but wouldn't you rather take the shorter way?" She walked slowly towards Zetsu as she covered her chest with her shirt, but she was wearing a bra, so it really didn't matter. "What do you mean?" "We'll show you." he said as he grabbed her hand and they merged through the floor. Whithin seconds, they were in front of everyone. She hit Zetsu upside the head and shouted. "You could've waited until I put my shirt on!" She covered her chest and scolded the plant man. "Well, put it on!" shouted Hidan as he turned away as all the others did. She put her shirt on and said, "Okay, ya'll can look." They all turned around and she sat between Itachi and Deidara. "What are we watching?" she asked. "White Chicks." replied Kisame. "Never seen it." **"Told you so."** said Zetsu's dark half. "I'm gonna make popcorn. Do ya'll want some drinks.?" asked Hidan. "Koyuki, we have Dr. Pepper, Sunkist, root beer, Sprite, and orange juice." "Um..." "Koyuki, I'll get a Dr. Pepper and you can taste it and see if you like it. How's that sound?" asked Itachi. "Okay. Thanks." she replied as Hidan stepped into the kitchen. He tossed everyone their drinks and of course, being the dumb ass he is,he just had to pull a prank on somebody. When Itachi opened his soda, it exploded right in his face. He gave Hidan a death glare. He just laughed and took his spot next to Sasori. Koyuki swiped her finger across Itachi's cheek and licked it. "Pretty good." she said as Itachi's face turned pink. "Itachi, are you okay? Your face feels hot." she said as she felt his cheek and forehead. "Well, I'll get you your drink." he said as he shook his head and stood up." "You sure? I can get it myself." "No it's fine. You're our guest and I need a new one anyways." He walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Movie Night!**

_**"Beep! Beep!"**_ "Itachi, get the popcorn!" shouted Hidan. "Hold your horses." he replied as he wiped his face with a dish rag. He grabbed the two Dr. Peppers and closed the fridge. He opened the microwave and pulled out the popcorns and grabbed a big plastic bowl. from under the sink. He sat down and poured the popcorn into the bowl. "Here you go." he said as he handed Koyuki the can of soda. "Thanks." She opened the tab and sipped on the soda. The fizz felt like little people dancing on her tongue. She giggled at the feeling. "Okay, ya'll ready?" asked Konan as she lifted the remote. They all nodded their heads and she clicked the play button. "Um...Itachi?" she whispered. "Yeah?" "I can't see." she said as she tried moving her bangs out of her face and closing her bad eye. "Hang on." He grabbed a bobby pin that was conveniently left on the coffee table. He tucked her hair back and placed the pin in. "Thanks." "No problem." They looked at the motion picture and laughed through most of the movie as they sipped their drinks and munched on popcorn. Sometime during the middle of the movie, they heard a high pitched bark from outside, and it wouldn't stop! "What's that?" asked Deidara. "A firetruck." said Kakuzu sarcasticly. Kisame got up and peeked through the window, where he saw a puppy barking at the house. "Why is there a dog outside?" he asked. Koyuki looked through the window and recognized the dog. It was her dog, Jason. "How on Earth did he get here?" she asked herself. "Is that your dog?" asked Kisame. "Yeah." She walked outside with the Kisame close behind. She kneeled down and picked up the dog and it immedietly stopped barking. "Aw. It's kinda cute." said Kisame as he gently pet the dog. "Aw. A puppy!" yelled Tobi as he rushed out the door and pet the dog. "Can I hold him?" "Sure." She handed the dog to Tobi and it sniffed his mask. "Well, I better take him home." she said as she lifted the dog away from Tobi. "Actually, I think he can make it himself." she said as she set the dog down. "Jason, go home." she said as she snapped and pointed in the direction that her home was. The dog obeyed and ran off. "What kind of dog name is Jason?" asked Sasori. "I named him after Jason Aldean." she said as she sat back down.n"Who's Jason Aldean?" asked Kisame. Koyuki and Hidan gave him a cold, hard stare. "What?" "How do you not know who he is?" asked Koyuki. "I just don't." "He's a country singer." "That explains it." They played the movie again and Koyuki leaned against Itachi's arm and laughed and all the funny scenes. "I can't feel my arm." murmured Itachi. "Oh crap. I'm sorry." she said as she sat up straight. "Here." he said as he slung his arm around her waist a pulled her close. They smiled and continued watching the movie. 'Wait a minute.' thought Kisame as he looked at the two. 'Itachi never smiles.' He just ignored it and continued watching the film. When it finally ended, they all stood up and stretched. "God, that was funny." said Koyuki. "What other movies are there?" asked Kakuzu. "Hang on. Let me check." said Konan as she flipped through the movies. "Lets watch _Forrest Gump_." suggested Deidara. They all nodded in agreement and sat down as Konan pushed play. Itachi wrapped his arm around Koyuki again and they watched the movie. They laughed in some scenes and frowned in others. Towards the end, Itachi saw a tear run down Koyuki's face. That really was a sad scene. The long movie finally ended and everyone was hungry. "Damn I'm hungry." said Hidan as his stomach growled. "Me too." said Tobi sadly. Pein went to the kitchen and checked the fridge, then the pantry, then the cabinets. Nothing. "Itachi." said Pein. "Yeah?" "Go to Wal-mart and get some stuff to make spaghetti." Everyone cheered under their breath. They absolutely loved spaghetti. But who didn't? "Okay. Koyuki, want to come?" "Sure." She said as she got up from the couch. "Hidan, we're taking your truck." said Itachi as he grabbed the keys from the counter. "I better not find one scratch on my truck!" "Don't worry." They walked out the door and opened the garage. In there was a black van and a big gray pick up truck. "Shot gun." said Koyuki as she hopped in the passenger seat. "Not like you had a choice." joked Itachi as he stepped in the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. They backed out the garage and drove down the dirt road. "How have I never seen this road before?" asked Koyuki. "Who knows?" They got to the real road and started driving a little faster. They pulled into the Wal-mart and parked the car. They hopped out and started walking towards the big building. When they got in, Koyuki's eyes widened at all the stuff they had in there. "Lets go." said Itachi as he started towards the food aisle. They grabbed noodles, sauce, and some other stuff they might need like milk, eggs, ramen, oven pizzas, bread, and some other things. "Um...Itachi." said Koyuki as she tugged on his sleeve. "Yeah?" "Do you have two quarters I could use?" "For what?" "I um... I need them for the bathroom." "You need them for the bathroom?" Her face turned a bright red. "I need them for something in the bathroom." "What's in the bathroom?" Why couldn't he get it? "Oh God Itachi! I need them for 'womanly needs.'" His face turned a bright red to match hers. That idiot! "Oh. Um..." He cleared his throat and handed her two quarters. "Thanks." she said as she ran off to the ladies room. That was probably one of the most awkward conversations in his life. She came back from the bathroom and smiled. "Okay. I'm ready." They got everything the needed and headed towards the front to pay for everything when suddenly, he got a call from Konan. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" His face turned red again. Oh God. "Okay. I'll get them." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "We need one more thing." They headed towards the pharmacy aisle and stopped. "Koyuki go get them." "Go get what?" "Go get a thing of tampons..." He said as his face turned even redder. "Why won't you go get them?" "I fell uncomfortable in those aisles." "Okay, hold on." She walked in the aisle and got a box and threw them in the basket. They headed towards the check out lane and payed for their goods and walked towards the truck. They put the bags in the bed, hopped in, and drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**PASTAAA!**

"We're home!" shouted Koyuki as they walked in the house carrying multiple plastic bags. The set the bags on the kitchen counter as Pein walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients. "Itachi." said Konan. "Yeah?" "Where are the you-know-whats?" "In one of the bags." She headed towards the kitchen and grabbed the box of "woman products" and went to the bathroom. "We going to watch another movie?" asked Itachi. "Nah. Lets just watch cable." said Hidan as he grabbed the remote. When he was flipping through the channels, Zetsu walked in, but something was different about him, he didn't have that huge ass plant thing on! "You can take that off?" asked Koyuki. "Yeah." he replied. "Ooh! There's a _Friends_ marathon!" exclaimed Hidan as he pushed the select button. They all sat down except for Pein, who was cooking dinner. They laughed at the scenes and at the characters, but mainly at Joey and Pheobe. All at once, everyone closed their eyes and sniffed the air at the sweet smell of spaghetti. Pein was an excellent cook, unlike Itachi. He cooks worse than Konan on her period. "Dinner's ready!" shouted Pein. They all sat at the table and looked at the excellent dish with the perfect mixture of tomato sauce and noodles. It was delicious! "Thanks Pein!" said Koyuki happily. "You're welcome." They all ate their dishes and wiped their mouths. They were stuffed like pigs. They say down on the couch in their original spots and positions and continued watching _Friends._They didn't realize it, but it was getting late. It got to the point where Kisame was the only one awake. He stood up and walked up stairs and opened a closet. He came back down with multipe blankets. One for Deidara, one for Itachi and Koyuki, one for Hidan, one for Kakuzu, one for Pein and Konan, etc. He walked back upstairs and into his room where he changed, got into his bed, covered himself with covers, and drifted to sleep.

In the morning Itachi woke up at around 6:00am, and his moving woke up Koyuki. The looked at each other and found that they were snuggled next to each other on the couch. They blushed and quickly separated. "Hey, we have school today." whispered Itachi. "Crap. I forgot." she whispered back. "Go wake up Deidara, I need to get dressed." he said as he walked up the stairs quietly. "Hey, wake up." she said as she shook Deidara gently. He got up and stretched and looked at all the others asleep on the couch. "Did we all conk out hmmm?" "Yeah." "I'll go get dressed. Do you need a hair brush?" "Yeah. Thanks." He headed up stairs and Koyuki just sat on the couch. She already had her school skirt on, she could just borrow a shirt from Itachi. She smiled at the thought. She could still feel his warmth when they were on the couch. "Catch." Itachi said as he tossed Koyuki one of his school shirts and a pair of socks. "I'll make some cereal. Do you want some?" "Sure." Itachi walked into the kitchen and pulled out a gallon of milk, three bowls, and a box of _Fruit Loops. _As he poured the cereal, Koyuki sat on the couch and changed shirts. It didn't matter. Itachi was in the kitchen, Deidara was upstairs, and everyone else was asleep. She walked into the kitchen and Itachi handed her a bowl of cereal and a spoon. "Thanks." she said as she took her seat. Itachi sat next to her and they started eating. "Shouldn't you get your back pack?" asked Itachi. "Crap, it's at home. Can you and Deidara come with me to get it?" "Sure thing. Lets just wait for him to come down." By the time they finished eating,.Deidara walked down the flight of stairs and tossed Koyuki a hair brush. "Thanks." she said as she caught the brush and ran it through her hair. Deidara sat down and ate his bowl of cereal. "Deidara." said Itachi. "What?" "We're going to take Koyuki to get her bag." "Okay." He finished eating and they headed out the door. When they arrived, Koyuki just jumped through the window and tossed down her bag. She also took this time to change into the school shirt that Hitomi had given her the day before. She jumped back down and handed Itachi his shirt, which he put in his bag. "Okay, lets go." said Deidara as they headed to the school on foot. It was only 7:15, so they had plenty of time to spare. They kinda played around on the way too. They had a poking war, had a race, grabbed some apples from a tree, and Koyuki even got a piggy-back ride from Itachi. When they got there, they decided to go to watch he football team practice. Itachi carried Koyuki there too when suddenly, a familiar person shows up. It was Kin, the girl Itachi had rejected. "Hey Itachi." she said waging her fingers. "Hi Kin." he replied sounding quite annoyed. She looked up at Koyuki, who was still on Itachi's back, and gave her a discust look. "Ew. Who is that." "Who you calling 'ew?'" said Koyuki as she jumped down. "Ew, don't come near me!" said Kin as she backed away. "Why are you saying that I'm discusting? Because you've never seen me?" "Because, you look like a rat that crawled out of the woods." Koyuki gave her an annoyed look and spit on her shoe. "Ugh! These are brand new!" "Good for you." They started walking off but more trouble was yet to come. Kin grabbed Koyuki's long hair and pulled her down. "Ow! Let me go!" The two boys ran up to Koyuki, but were stopped by Takeo and a few other football players. The jocks formed a circle around them as they tried to get to Koyuki. "I don't have time for this!" said Itachi as he jumped over the football players with Deidara close behind. "Let her go Kin." said Itachi. "Why should I?" "Why shouldn't you?" She didn't listen. She just tightened her grip around Koyuki's hair, when Koyuki suddenly turned into a log. "It was a substitution?" asked Deidara. "Yup." said Koyuki who was suddenly behind the two. They walked towards the school and opened the front doors. They decided to just sit in the cafeteria and wait until class started. Bad choice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I just wanna sit**

They walked into the cafeteria and sat down. But what they didn't realize that a group of boys was close behind. "So now what?" asked Itachi. "Lets play truth or dare." suggested Deidara. "Ok truth or dare?" Itachi asked Deidara. "Lets dare this mother." "Start whipping your hair back and forth like Willow Smith." "Ugh fine." He stood up and started banging his head back and forth as Itachi and Koyuki laughed hysterically. Deidara sat back down and was about to ask Koyuki when suddenly, a fist hit him in the back of the head. "Agh!" He fell to the ground and held his head in pain. "What the hell?!" Itachi shouted as he punched the guy who hit his friend. It was Takeo. He pinned him to the ground and punched his face repeatedly. Two other boys, Ryota and Kenta, grabbed Itachi from behind and held him still. This time he was the one getting punched in the face, along with Deidara, who was just a few feet away. "STOP!" Koyuki screamed as she punched Takeo in his face. Down he fell to the ground. After that, another boy pinned Koyuki down and started punching her in her face. The fight raged on. Sometimes Koyuki, Itachi, and Deidara were the ones punching, and sometimes they were the ones being punched."Water style: Raging waves!" said someones voice as a wave of water hit everyone in the fight. They all stood up soaked from head to toe and looked at a tall, blond haired boy with freckles and deep, green eyes. It was Yukio Kondo. "Would you all stop this nonsense!" he shouted. The whole cafeteria was silent. "What is the matter with you all? You're high schoolers, not 5th graders!" Koyuki, Itachi, and Deidara walked to him and bowed. "Thank you." they all said with their bruised faces and busted lips. Yukio kind of blushed. He was sort of a hero after all. "No problem." he said as he scratched his head. Just then, the whole cafeteria, except the jocks, started clapping and cheering for Yukio. "Hang on, I have one more thing to do." said Itachi as he walked back towards the jocks. He went straight up to the guy who was hitting Koyuki and pounded him right in his face. "You call yourself a man? No man would hit a girl!" he said loudly to him as he fell to the floor holding his face in pain. He walked back to Koyuki, Deidara, and Yukio and clasped his hands. "Okay, I'm done." They all chuckled thinking that the worst was over when suddenly, the principal walked in. "You all!" he shouted pointing to everyone involved in the fight. "In my office! Now!" They all looked at each other and started walking towards the principal, except for Yukio. The three and all the jocks, seven to be specific, followed the principal out the cafeteria, down the hall, and into his office. They all stood before the principal waiting for what was yet to come. "Who started the fight?" he barked. "Well Mr. Yoshi." said Takeo as he stepped forward. "I was just minding my own business when those three attacked me." "You liar!" shouted Koyuki as she charged at Takeo but was held back by Itachi and Deidara. "You all have after school detention! Got that?" he said loudly. "Yes, sir." they all said as they bowed and walked out the office. "Lets just go to our lockers." said Deidara as they walked down the hall. "Koyuki, we'll walk you to yours." "Thanks." They got to the locker and Koyuki spun her combination and opened the red locker. She pulled out her books and folders and glanced at Deidara, who was shaking his leg rappidly. "You have to pee don't you?" she said and he nodded. "Then go." He ran towards the bathroom and rushed in. When Koyuki closed her locker, Itachi grabbed her shoulders and backed her against the lockers. "Itachi, what are you do-" He interrupted her before she could finish what she was about to ask. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine." "I"m sorry. I should've been paying more attention to you." "Itachi, this isn't your fault." He frowned and wiped her bloody lip with his sleeve. "What do you wanna do in detention?" he asked. "Lets throw things." "That's fair." "Well, we better get going." "Yeah. Well, bye." he said as he walked off. They all got to their classes, but lets just skip to sixth period, which was P.E.

_Girls' locker room_

Koyuki stepped in and opened her small gym locker. She pulled out a white T-shirt and red shorts, which looked more like bikini bottoms. She got dressed and all the girls stood in the locker room and talked to one another until the coach came in. She had short, and I mean really short, brown hair and she was kind of chubby. Her name was coach Hara. "Okay ladies, we are going to play dodges ball with the boys today." she said as some of the girls cheered and some of them moaned. Koyuki was one of the ones that cheered though. She loved dodge ball. They always played on Tuesdays and Fridays. They walked out the door and headed towards the gym. In there awaited the boys, who wore white T-shirts and black basketball shorts. The girls stood on one side of the gym and did their usual stretches. Toe touches, lundges, arm stretches, and stratles. All the boys and girls stood in a line at the front of the gym and were all separated into two equal teams. Deidara was in the same P.E. class, but wasn't on her team, so she just waved at him. "Boo." said a deep voice as hands grabbed her shoulder. Koyuki turned around and slapped the man, who just so happened to be Itachi. "Ow!" he said holding his face. "What was that for?" "Oh, sorry! Wait, you're not in this class." "I got a schedule change." "Oh. Cool!" In case ya'll are wondering, they mix all the grades together in P.E. Everyone backed up against the wall and got ready to run towards the middle of the gym, where the dodge balls were all alined. "You ready?" asked Itachi. "Hell yeah." she replied as the whistle blew and everyone rushed towards the middle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Dodgeballs and detention**

They grabbed the multi-colored foam balls and started throwing them at the other team. Because some of the people were ninjas, there was a bit of a challenge, but everyone else got out easily. "Having fun." asked Itachi as he caught a ball and threw it at someone else. "Yeah. Are you?" asked Koyuki as she did a back-flip and dodged a ball. "Yup." This was quite a game. Everyone that was left was flipping, using shadow clones and substitutions, jumping really high, using wind style, and throwing the balls like weapons. The game was easier for the people that were far-distance fighters, like Deidara. Koyuki threw a ball, which was caught by some guy. "You're out!" he shouted pointing to Koyuki. "I'm going. I'm going!" she said as she walked towards the side of the gym. She had to wait until someone on her team caught a ball before she could get back in. "Itachi, catch a ball! she shouted from the polished, wooden benches. "I'm working on it! Hold your horses!" he shouted back and got hit in the crotch with a ball. There was a big "sssss" and "ooooohhh" from everyone. "My balls!" he said as he held his crotch and bend down. He wobbled towards the bench and sat down by Koyuki as he swore under his breath. Koyuki just tried to hold in her laugh. "There goes the clan." he said as he leaned back against the wall. On the other side of the gym, they could see Deidara laughing his ass off. "Who threw the ball?" asked Koyuki. Itachi pointed to the laughing Deidara. "Do we have swimming tomorrow?" asked Koyuki as she also leaned back against the white, concrete walls. "I think so." he replied as he finally let go of his groin. "You are so lucky that you're a girl." "Hey. You don't bleed out of a hole between your legs once a month." Great. Now he's blushing again. "Hey Koyuki." "Yeah?" "If you're blind, how do you catch and dodge the balls?" "By the sound, the breeze it makes, and the vibrations in the air." There were only three people left on each team, wait, now two on Itachi and Koyuki's. Poor guy got nailed in the face. The boys coach blew the whistle. He was a tall man with almost no hair and a pair of glasses. "New game! Line 'em up!" he shouted. They all stood up and lined the balls up on the black line in the middle of the gym then backed against the wall. "When do we leave this class?" asked Koyuki as she moaned. "I don't know." "Damn. I wanna go home." "We have detention. Remember?" "Ugh. Lets bring a ball from here to detention." "Sounds like a plan." The whistle blew and everyone ran. "Got ya!" said Itachi as he hit Deidara on the gut. "Ow! Okay. Okay. You got me hmmm." said Deidara as he chuckled and sat at the benches on the other side of the gym. Eventually, the game finally ended and everyone went back to the locker rooms. They got dressed and went to their last class, but lets just skip to after school.

_Detention_

Detention was being held in Mrs. Harada's room. They all took their seats and sat quietly as Mrs. Harada gave her orders. "Okay, you are to sit here in silence for two hours, then you may go home. I am going to go to the teachers lounge." She walked out the classroom and shut the door. "Did you get the ball?" asked Itachi. "Yeah, it's right here." said Koyuki as she pulled out a bright, red, foam ball from her back pack. The whole room was tossing the ball back and forth between everyone, but of course, the jocks didn't throw it to Itachi, Deidara, nor Koyuki, but everyone else did. "Guys, guess what?" asked Deidara as he pulled out his phone. "Look at the picture I took." he said as he showed them the picture on his phone. They expected to be an embarrassing picture of Kisame or someone, but it was something totally different. It was a picture of Koyuki and Itachi when they were cuddled together on the couch asleep. "Give me that!" Itachi said as he swiped away Deidara's phone. "Hey! Give it back!" Deidara said as he tried grabbing back his phone, but it droppped, and was picked up by another person, Takeo. He looked at the picture and chuckled. "Aw. How sweet! Uchiha's got a girl friend!" he announced as he stood up and showed the class the picture. Everyone swarmed around him and looked at the picture. "She's not my girlfriend!" said Itachi as he took the phone and deleted the photo. "Well of she's not your girlfriend, I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this." he said as he grabbed Koyuki and pulled her close. "Let her go Takeo." said Itachi as he approached Takeo. "But she's not your girlfriend." "That doesn't mean you can do that." "Let me go!" said Koyuki loudly as she tried to break free. "She's actually kind of cute. And if she's not your girlfriend, I can do this." He ran his hand down her back and stuck his hand in the back of her skirt. "PERVERT!" shouted Koyuki as she slapped Takeo right across the face. He still didn't let go. "And if she's not your girlfriend, I guess I could do this." He held Koyuki's cheek and leaned closer. Just before his lips met hers, Itachi punched him in the face. "I said leave her alone! Deidara, I'll kill you!" he said as he tossed him back the phone and Takeo let Koyuki go as he fell to the ground. He sat back down and blushed along with Koyuki. Deidara just started laughing. The two hours were almost up when Mrs. Harada walked back in. "Have you all learned your lesson?" she asked in a stern voice. "Yes." they all replied. "Good. You are dismissed. Have a good day." They all rushed out the door and outside the school. "Are you okay?" asked Deidara. "Yeah, I just feel violated." she replied as she looked down. But of course, Takeo wasn't done. As they were walking, Takeo ran up behind them and ripped Koyuki's skirt off, revealing her plain, white panties. She screamed as she tried to cover her lower half with her shirt. Takeo and his group walked away laughing and high-fiving. Deidara and Itachi quickly turned away, afraid that she would see their bloody noses. "Well, what do I do now?" she asked still trying to cover herself. "Hop on." said Itachi as he put his bag down and faced his back towards Koyuki. She hopped on his back and he carried her all the way home.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A walk in the park**

"How is this supposed to help me?" asked Koyuki, still riding on Itachi's back. "It's not supposed to help you. It's for Itachi." said Deidara. "No it's not!" said Itachi as his face turned a bright pink. "No one can see your front, so it helps one half of you." "Fair enough." They finally got in the woods and Itachi set Koyuki back down on the floor. "We going to my house or yours?" asked Koyuki. "Lets drop your stuff off at your place, then we can drop our stuff off and maybe Kakuzu can sew your skirt, then we can go to the park or something." suggested Deidara. "Okay, follow me." said Koyuki as she took her socks and shoes off and closed her eyes. She walked through the woods as the boys followed her in complete silence. They finally arrived and they all walked in her house. "Okay, I'll go get dressed. You guys wait here, okay?" They nodded and she headed to the higher house. "I can't believe you took that picture." said Itachi as he hit Deidara upside the head. "Ow! I can't believe you snuggled with her." said Deidara as Itachi's face turned red again. Koyuki walked back down in a dark green T-shirt and a pair of shorts with a few holes that weren't booty shorts, but they didn't reach her knees. "Okay, lets go." she said as she clasped her hands and hopped out the window and landed gracefully on her bare feet with Itachi and Deidara close behind. They walked to their house and walked inside. "Kakuzu!" called Koyuki. "What?!" he called back from the recliner that he usually sat in. "Can you sew this for me?" she asked as she held out the torn skirt. "How much are you willing to pay?" "I have..." she said as dug through her pockets and searched for anything that she could pay the greedy man with. "A quarter, a paper clip, some lint, a thread, and... I think that's an apple seed." She placed the contents on the coffee table and Kakuzu just stared at them. "The seed is moving." he said. She flicked it away and stood up straight. "So there's no seed but, look at all this stuff!" "Ugh. I'll sew it just this once, but I'm keeping the quarter." he said as he took the quarter and the skirt. "Thanks!" "Whatever. How did it tear anyways?" "Some pervert ripped it off..." "I bet Deidara and Itachi enjoyed that." he said as he chuckled and the two boys blushed. "Lets bring some food." said Deidara as he walked in the kitchen. He pulled out a small cooler and filled it with sandwiches, sodas, hot dogs, chips, etc. "Itachi, go get a blanket from upstairs hmmm." "Okay." He ran up the stairs as Koyuki walked into the kitchen. "So, we're gonna have a picnic too?" she asked as she leaden forward against the counter. "Yeah. I hope you're hungry." Itachi came back down carrying a big, navy blue blanket. "Ya'll ready?" he asked. They nodded and walked out the door. "Where's the park at?" asked Koyuki walking between the two boys. "Not too far from the school." replied Itachi. "Lets get some of these." she said as she grabbed a few bright red apples from a tree. "Green are my favorite but, these are good too. Do you two like the red ones?" The two boys nodded and Deidara put the apples in the cooler. "You know what would make this better?" asked Deidara. "Some music." "Oh. Hang on. I have my ipod." said Koyuki as she pulled out the little white rectangle. "Hope you two like country." she said as she pressed play and the song _Gun powder and lead_ played.

_I'm going home gonna load my shot gun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette._

"This song is very violent." said Itachi. "He breaks her heart, she blows his out of his chest." said Koyuki as she chuckled.

_He wants a fight well now he's got one. He ain't seen me crazy yet. Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man? I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of. Gun powder and lead._

By the time the got there, the song ended and a _That's my kinda night_ played.

_All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you down town. But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out. Out where the corn rows grow row my boat.._

They layed out the blanket, stopped the music, and sat down. "What'd you bring, Deidara?" asked Itachi. "Sammiches, soda hot dogs..." "Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold the phone. Did you just say 'sammich?'" asked Itachi "Yeah, I did. Problem?" "It's called a sandwich." "Well I call it sammich. So too bad." "I say sammich too." said Koyuki. "Ya'll are weird." They ate their 'sammiches' and went to the play ground and just swung on the swings. There was no better way to relax than swinging on a day that wasn't too hot, or cold, but just right. "I wish I knew about this park a long time ago." said Koyuki as she swung higher. "How long are we going to stay?" asked Itachi. "Until we're ready to go." said Deidara. It eventually started raining, so they ran to Sora's to get out of the rain. "I need to watch the news more. I had no idea it was going to rain." said Deidara. "Lets just wait until it slows down." said Koyuki. "What?! You want to wait?" said Itachi the cashier as he stood on the counter. The three looked up at him and waited for his oration. "You can't let a little water stop you from doing what you want! That's like a girl waiting for Prince Charming to come and find her first. You need to find him! The poor thing might be stuck in a tree or something. Now go out there and chase your dreams!" The three looked at each other then back at the cashier. "I'll call Hidan to come get us." said Itachi as he pulled out his phone. The cashier just frowned and got off the counter. "Hidan! Come get us. We're at Sora's. Okay. Bye." He put his phone in his pocket and they all sat in a booth. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when he gets here." said Koyuki as she plugged in her headphones to her ipod, leaned back, and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep quickly. Itachi pulled out one of her ear buds and put in his ear.

_I don't want good and I don't want good enough. I want can't eat can't sleep without your love..._

He smiled and drifted to sleep against her.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**My village, burried beneath my paws.**

They were all asleep in the booth until suddenly, they were awoken by voices, and they didn't sound happy. "I said give me the damn money!" said a really deep voice. "Okay. Okay. P-please hang on." said the voice of the cashier. "Get up. Now." said Itachi quietly as he nudged Koyuki. Koyuki looked at the gun man and froze in surprise. "I'll get the one here, you get the one in the back." said Itachi quietly as he pointed to the kitchen behind the counter. She nodded and went quickly and quietly to the kitchen, where she could here another deep voice yelling. She stood behind the second man and grabbed a kunai, but she looked down and saw an employee motioning for her to run. Koyuki shook her head as she saw the shadow of a man creep up behind her. "Run!" mouthed all the workers as they layed on the floor as the man shouted and pointed the gun to them. "Stop right where you are." said the man as he clicked his gun. "Not today." replied Koyuki as she grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. She held his arms behind his back as the other gun man pointed his pistol at her. Just then, a kunai flew and hit the gun out of his hands. "Thanks Deidara." said Koyuki without looking. "No problem." he replied as he walked towards the crook. Eventually, the cops arrived and the three men were pinned down with a kunai held to their throats. "Thank you." said one of the officers. "Anytime." they all said simultaneously. Just then, Hidan rushed through the doors and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Koyuki was unharmed. "What took you so long hmmm?" asked Deidara angrily. "Well there was traffic, then I had to get through all the officers." he replied. "Shotgun!" shouted Deidara as he ran out the door and into the rain. They got to the truck and opened the doors. "Hidan." said Itachi. "What?" "What's with all the crap you have back here?" There was boxes loaded with stuff covering two of the seats, the middle, and the one behind the driver's seat. "Religious materials. Ya'll are gonna have to share a seat." "Okay." They hopped in and Itachi and Koyuki huddled together as if to stay warm. Hidan turned on the ignition and started driving down the road. With all the traffic, it would take at least 45 minutes to get home. Koyuki and Deidara eventually fell asleep. Itachi had to stay awake to make sure Hidan didn't conk out. He felt moving and looked over to Koyuki who was stirring in her sleep and panting. He wrapped her arm around her and she somewhat calmed down, but still seemed scared.

_Koyuki's dream_

_She looked around and saw the village, it was completely demolished. But something esle was different. She looked down and saw rubble burried beneath giant paws, her paws. 'What's going on?' She thought as she looked at the destroyed village. She roared as if she was crying out for help, but no one could understand her. She looked down and saw a woman carrying her baby as she approched a man who looked quite important. She recognized that baby. It had snow white hair and deep, black eyes. It was her. The woman sobbed and handed the man the baby. He did a whole bunch of hand signs then grabbed the baby. He placed his fingers on the nape of her neck and the giant beast dissapeared as a strange marking appeared on the nape of the baby's neck. She sobbed and sobbed along with the woman, who took the baby from the man's hands and hugged her. Why would a woman sacrifice her baby to hold a monster? The man grabbed the woman's shoulder and spoke the words: "The second generation of the tailed beasts is upon us." Then he started saying "Koyuki. Koyuki." in a voice that wasn't his, but it was familiar. "Koyuki. Koyuki."_

"Koyuki. Koyuki." She woke up paralysed with fear, for she had just witnissed her home village, destroyed beneath her. Itachi pulled her close and hugged her as she burried her face in his chest. "Shhh. It was just a dream." he said softly in her ear as he stroked her back. She turned her head and realized that they were still in the truck. "Just go back to sleep." he whispered as he put her headphones in her ears and clicked on a song. She sat back normally with Itachi's arm wrapped around her. She put a headphone in Itachi's ear and they leaned against eachother and fell asleep.

"We're here." said Hidan as the others woke up. They walked out the car and plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. Who can say no to watching _Friends_? Hidan was the first to go to bed, but the others stayed up and continued watching the television. "How are you guys still up?" asked Kakuzu as he walked down the stairs. "We just are." replied Deidara. "Okay. Koyuki, here's your skirt." he said ready to toss it, but realized that her and Itachi were asleep, snuggled next to eachother once again. He tossed it on the recliner instead and walked back upstairs. He came back down carrying two blankets and he tossed them to Deidara. He put one around Itachi and Koyuki and one around himself. Deidara didn't just stay up, he fought the urge to sleep. He drank sodas and stared at the T.V. He was like a little kid who didn't want to go to bed at nine O' clock. He eventually gave in and turned off the television. He walked upstairs and crawled into bed and set his alarm clock. He covered himself with the blankets and drifted to sleep. But before he did, he looked at a picture of Itachi and Koyuki, hugging in the car.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow. I can't believe it's already chapter 20! There is 899 views! You guys are awesome. Keep on rockin.**

**Chapter 20**

**Swimming**

They woke up and got ready with their usual routine and walked out the door and headed to school. When they got there, they each got a Gatorade from the cafeteria and sat down at a table. "What are we doing today?" asked Deidara as he sipped from his blue Gatorade. "Swimming." replied Itachi. Why don't we skip to lunch. Koyuki sat down next to Hitomi and stretched a bit. "Those chairs are not comfy." she said as she popped her back. "What are they having?" asked Koyuki. "Cheese sticks." replied Hitomi. "Hey isn't that your boyfriend?" asked Hitomi pointing to Itachi, who was just a few tables down. "He's not my boyfriend! Who told you that he was?" "Takeo. He's been telling everyone." "Damn." She slumped in her seat and sighed as Hitomi chuckled. "He's coming over here." "Hey Koyuki. Hey...you." said Itachi as he sat in front of the two. "Itachi, this is Hitomi." said Koyuki gesturing to her. Hitomi just stared at them, waiting for something to happen. "Well?" she asked. "Well what?" asked Koyuki. "Ugh. You're so naive." They gave her a confused look. Their table was finally called and they went in line, except for Koyuki, who couldn't afford a lunch. They got their meal of cheese sticks, tator tots, and a drink. "Itachi, why'd you come over here?" asked Koyuki as she opened her lunch box and pulled out a sandwich that Deidara had made. How sweet of him. "Takeo sat over there and tried to make conversation." he replied biting into his cheese stick. "Let me see one of these." said Koyuki as she stole one of Hitomi's tator tots. She threw it in the air and caught it in her mouth. "Ta da!" she said as she swallowed the food. "I was gonna eat that." said Hitomi. "You can have a bite of my sammich." she said holding the sandwich out to Hitomi. "No thanks." she said pushing the sandwich away. "Hey ladies." said a familiar voice as he wrapped his arm around Koyuki. It was Takeo. "Let go of me." said Koyuki as she pushed his arm away. "Oh come on. I don't bite." he said wrapping both his arms around Koyuki as he kissed her neck. "Unless you want me to." "Let go of me!" she said, shoving him away. "Takeo, go away." said Itachi as he stood up and walked around the table and faced Takeo. "Or else what?" he asked as he also stood. "You really want to find out?" replied Itachi cracking his knuckles. "Bring it pretty boy." "Lets go Miley. What are you gonna do? Twerk?" mocked Itachi. They stepped forward and Koyuki poured red Gatorade all over Takeo. "I really don't want to get another detention, so just please go away." she said as she placed the bottle back on the table. Takeo quickly turned around and pinned Koyuki's back against the table. He looked at her up and down as he smiled. "Very nice. You're quite vulnerable, aren't you?" he said. "Not really." she replied as she kicked him in his crotch. "Agh!" he fell to the ground in pain as he swore multiple times. He stood back up and tried to ignore the pain. "I'll get you someday." he said as he walked off. "You okay?" asked Itachi as he grabbed Koyuki's shoulders. "Yeah. I'm fine." she replied. Lunch was finally over and they walked out the cafeteria and to their next class, but lets skip to sixth again, where they were going to swim. All the girls git dressed into their black swim suits and walked out the back door. They got to the pool and were greeted by the boys, who should be in the pool across the fence. "what are you guys doing here?" asked Koyuki as she approached Deidara. "The other pool is under matinence." he replied. "Why are all the guys staring at us?" sh said as she looked to the side and all the other boys made googly eyes at the girls. "Because you're all in swim suits." he replied. She glared at one of the boys who was looking at her and he quickly turned away. The whistle blew and everyone got in the pool. The girls had to stay on one side and the boys on the other. "I'm bored." moaned Itachi. "Lets play marco polo." "Okay. Who's gonna be it?" asked Deidara. "I will." He closed his eyes and spun around a few times until he began his search. "Marco." "Polo" A few other guys had joined. "Marco." "Polo." "Marco." "Polo." Eventually, someone was tagged and a new game began. Meanwhile, on the other side, the girls were doing flips into the water, diving, having chicken fights, and some were also playing marco polo. The whistle blew and the boys and the girls were allowed to combine. "Hey guys!" said Koyuki as she swam over to Itachi and Deidara. "Hey Koyuki." they said simultaneously. "Wanna have a chicken fight?" she asked. The two boys gave her a confused look. "What's a chicken fight?" asked Itachi. "It's when two people ride on two other people's shoulders and they try to push each other off." They still didn't get it. "Hitomi! Get over here!" she shouted as Hitomi swam to them. "Get on Deidara's shoulders. We're gonna have a chicken fight." said Koyuki as she hopped on Itachi's shoulders. "Okay." said Hitomi as she obeyed Koyuki's orders. The boys blushed and stepped closer to each other. "And...begin!" said Hitomi as she and Koyuki tried pushing each other into the water. "Eep!" Koyuki was the one who fell into the water. Hitomi was the champion at chicken fights. She never loses. "Ah!" Deidara flipped Hitomi into the water. "Do we get to ride on ya'll shoulders now?" asked Itachi. "Hell no!" said Koyuki. "Ya'll are heavy!" Itachi picked her up and threw her a few feet further in the pool. "You're not!" he shouted as Koyuki emerged from the water. "You suck!" she shouted as she swam back. He just splashed her and she did the same. Hitomi and Deidara joined in and there was just this major splash war. Hitomi eventually won, she was a wind style user after all. The whistle blew and everyone got out and went to the locker rooms. "Go shower!" said the coach. The girls obeyed and went into the showers. They stepped in each shower, that was separated by a small wooden wall, got undressed, and turned on the faucet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Lockdown Lockdown Lockdown**

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Koyuki as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. "I think we're doing volleyball. And there's no swimming next week." replied Hitomi. "Okay." They finished getting clean and wrapped a towel around themselves. They got dressed and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring. "So now what?" asked Koyuki. "Did you bring your Ipod?" asked Hitomi. "Yeah. Why." "Play some music! Duh." "Oh. Derp." She pulled out her Ipod and looked through her songs. "Play some Carrie Underwood!" said Hitomi as she pointed at the song. That was one of the reasons they were great friends. They were both country lovers. She clicked on the song and cranked it up. Coach didn't mind and the volume didn't get that loud.

_Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about. You'll see a good boy, gonna give you the world but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt. His lips are drippin' honey but he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your love and go and throw away the key._

The bell finally rang and she stopped the song and walked out the door. Where are you going?" asked Hitomi. "Reading. Where you going?" "Art." "Crap. I left my books in the locker room." said Koyuki as she started running back. "I'll come with you!" "No. You'll be late. Just go to class. Okay?" "Um...okay." She ran in the locker room and grabbed her books, spiral, and folder from on top of the lockers and walked out. As she was walking down the hall, not a single person was in sight, then the bell rang. "Crap." she said to herself. She ran down the hall as the loud speaker came on. "Lockdown. Lockdown. Lockdown." said the principal's voice. Now Koyuki just need to get to the closest class. She ran down the hall when a door opened and an arm grabbed her and pulled her in. He covered her mouth as she fought to get free. "Shhh. Don't scream. Don't scream." said a deep voice in her ear. She finally broke free and punched the man in the gut. "Agh!" he coughed. "What the hell Koyuki?!" "Itachi?" He stood up straight and looked at her. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly. "There was a lockdown and I had nowhere to go." he whispered. "Well don't pull me in a closet and cover my mouth you creeper!" "How else was I supposed to get you in here?" "Open the door and tell me to get in." They sat down and plugged a headphone one of their ears and played a song.

_Ridin' down the highway. Who wants to be the DJ? I'll find a spot on the side of the road, you find somethin' on the radio. Like a feel real good song. We'll know it when it comes on. Didn't have no money no place to go. All we needed was a radio._

The loud speaker came back on. "Okay guys. Great job. You can continue with your day." So it was a drill. They walked out the closet and went to their class, but lets skip to after school. Itachi, Deidara, and Koyuki walked out and decided to get an ice cream cone at McDonalds. "Thanks." the all said to the cashier as they walked out the door with their vanilla cones. "Itachi, can you help me with my homework?" asked Koyuki. "What's it on?" he asked. "Science. Atoms." "Okay." They arrived home and threw their cones away. "HI!" shouted Tobi as they walked in the door. "Hey." they said. "Was school fun?!" "Eh." They sat down and Deidara turned on the Xbox and grabbed three controllers. "You guys wanna play Halo?" he asked placing the controllers on the coffee table. They shook their heads and Deidara clicked on campaign. "Is it supposed to rain tonight?" asked Koyuki. "I think it's a 70 percent chance." he replied. "Didn't you see the clouds. Oh wait." That was right. She's blind. "Damn Deidara. Turn the volume down!" said Itachi. He moaned and turned it down. "We're back!" said Kisame as him and Hidan walked in the door carrying a bucket of fried chicken. "Oh hey Koyuki." "Hey Kisame." Everyone sat down at the table and ate. They threw their plates and chicken bones in the trash and washed their hands. "Koyuki come upstairs." said Konan, gesturing for her to follow. She did as she said and they walked into her room. "Sit on the bed" "Okay..." Konan took Koyuki's hair down and brushed it. It was wavy. Very wavy! "Lets go get our hair done over the weekend!" she said as she brushed Koyuki's hair. "They wont cut it will they?" "Not unless you want them to." "Good. I don't want them to." Konan started braiding Koyuki's hair, it didn't look as good as she hoped. "You are not the kind of girl who should be wearing a braid." said Konan as she took it down. They walked back down stairs, where Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori were playing Halo and shouting. She looked at the clock on the oven. 8:23pm. "Koyuki." said Itachi. "Yeah?" "Homework?" "Oh yeah." They headed upstairs and walked into his room and sat layed on the floor. "So what you want to do is find the number of each element on each side. There's six carbon, 12 hydrogen, and six oxygen. Now you need to even it out on the other side with coefficients." he said as he pointed to each letter and number. She wrote down the numbers as Itachi guided her. A bright light filled the dark-ish room as the thunder sounded with a _**Bang!**_ They tried ignoring the pouring rain when suddenly, a drop of water fell on her paper. They looked up and found water dripping from the ceiling. They moved out the way and Itachi put a trash can where the water was falling. There was another flash of lightning and a louder sound of thunder. The room went dark. "Damn. The power's out." groaned Itachi as he lit a candle and opened the door. He grabbed Koyuki's hand and led her down the stairs. "Ya'll okay?" asked Itachi as they stepped off the last step. "Yeah." they all said. They lit candles and placed them all around. They turned on the radio and stood close to it. "There is very heavy rain and a wreck on the freeway. It is better to stay inside and out of the traffic. We seem to be having power outages too. Just stay inside in the safety of your homes." Then there was just static. "Now what." asked Deidara as he plopped on the couch. They all sat down and turned on a different station and played music.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry about all my spelling mistakes! I am clearly not the best speller and spell check isn't the best at its job. That and I always listen to the radio when I'm typing. I also tend to use Ya'll (or y'all. FEAR MY BAD SPELLING!). I hear in some other places people say "yinz" and "you's all." But if you don't know what ya'll means, it means you all. I also type lyrics for country songs a lot, so sorry of you don't like it, but I do and so do other people. Don't worry though, country won't be the only lyrics I put. But I will never put rap. I HATE RAP. Anyway...lets go on with the story. :)**

**Chapter 22**

**Rainy day**

_I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe. Don't you know-_

Static. The radio tower must be messed up or something. "What do we do now?" asked Koyuki. "Lets watch T.V." said Tobi. "The powers out. Remember?" asked Pein. They all sighed and sat on the couch, and of course, Kakuzu was on the recliner. They all sat and pondered about what to do when suddenly, there was that high pitched barking again. "Damn it. Is that Jason again?" asked Koyuki as she walked to the window and looked through the blinds. It was. The dog was shivering and barking in the rain. "You can let him if you want." said Hidan. "Thanks." said Koyuki as she opened the door. "Jason. Come here." she said as she snapped a few times. The dog came running inside and she picked him up so he wouldn't leave tracks. She closed the door and Hidan tossed her a towel. She dried of the dog and sat with him on the couch when the lights came back on. They all sighed in relief and plopped on the couch. "Koyuki what would you name your pet if you got another one? Luke Bryan? Blake Shelton? Or how about Stoney LaRue?" mocked Sasori. "I would probably name him Darius for Darius Rucker. But Blake is a good one." she replied. They turned on the television and saw static. "Guess no cable." sighed Kisame as he tossed the remote on the coffee table. Jason just ran around the room and under everyone's legs as they rested on the table. He eventually fell asleep next to the stairs. It was getting late. 9:56 to be specific. "I'll be back." said Kisame as he stood up and walked down the hall. He cake back and placed a deck of_ Uno_ cards on the table. "Who's all playing?" he asked and everyone sat forward. He dealed everyone seven cards and they all looked at their cards. The first card was a green two. Sasori was first. He placed down a green eight. Next was Tobi. He played a blue eight. And so on and so forth. Zetsu ended up winning and they put the cards up. "This sucks." said Hidan. "You suck." said Kisame. "Your mom sucks." Itachi stood up and walked out into the rain. "Nice going idiot." said Kisame as he smacked him upside the head. "Ow. What'd I do?" "His mom's dead." "So what? So are my parents." Koyuki glared at her older brother. She still held her faith that her mother was out there, somewhere. "I'll go talk to him" she said as she stood up. "Be careful." called Hidan. She walked out the door before he could finish. She walked up to Itachi, who was standing out in the middle of the rain, looking down at the floor. "Itachi?" He didn't say a word. "You'll catch cold. Come back inside." she said as she stroked his arm. He looked at Koyuki softly and she hugged him. "I know how it feels. To have no parents. To be hated. To be abandoned. To kill someone you love." she said. "How could you know what hate feels like?" he said. "That's for me to know and for you to find out later." She smiled and they walked back inside, where Zetsu tossed them a towel. "Koyuki, I layed out some dry clothes for you." said Konan. "Thanks." She walked upstairs along with Itachi. Koyuki went in Konan's room and put on a new bra, panties, a pair of yoga pants, and...that's it. There was no shirt. She dug through her droors. Nothing. 'Well crap.' she thought. She cracked the door open and saw Kisame walking down the hall. "Kisame!" she said. "What is it?" "Do you have any T-shirts or something I can borrow?" "Why?" "There's none in here." "Okay. Hang on." He walked into his room as she closed the door. He knocked on the door and she opened it slightly. "Here." he said handing her a big, black T-shirt. "Thanks." she said taking the shirt and closing the door. She put it on and it was huge! It reached her mid-thigh and it kept sliding down and showing her bra strap. But it was comfy. She walked down stairs and everyone stared at her like she was a baby. "Okay. Okay. I get it. It's big. But Konan didn't leave a shirt." she said as she sat down. "You look adorable." cooned Deidara. "Shut up blonde." she said pushing his head away. "You could fit two of you in that shirt." joked Kakuzu. Itachi came back down in a T-shirt and basket ball shorts. "Nice dress." he said to Koyuki as he sat down. She stuck her tongue out at him as Sasori turned on the T.V. It was finally working. They sat back and watched the forcast. It was scheduled to rain until Saturday. "Koyuki. What have your dogs been eating since you were gone?" asked Zetsu. "George can hunt for them both." she replied. "Hidan. Can you drop us off tomorrow?" asked Deidara. "Why the shit ball should I?" he replied. Deidara just stared at him. "Shit ball?" "Shut up." "Any ways. If it's raining cats and dogs tomorrow morning, can you drop us off?" "Fine." "I'm gonna make popcorn." said Pein as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." moaned Koyuki. "Too bad." said Kisame. Pein walked back in carrying a bag of popcorn and a pitcher of red kool-aid. "I'm gonna get cups." he said going back to the kitchen. He brought cups for everyone and poured the red drink. "Isn't y'alls homecoming coming up?" asked Hidan. "Yeah. Why?" asked Itachi. "Y'all need to get some suits." "Oh yeah." "Who you gonna take?" "I don't know." "Koyuki! You need a dress!" chanted Konan as she stood up. "When's the dance?" "Next Friday." replied Deidara. "Koyuki! We are gonna get you a new dress, get your hair done, and make you look all pretty!" she cheered. "Meh." moaned Koyuki. "I don't like dressing all fancy. I can't even afford a ticket." "We'll get you one. How much are they?" "Seven dollars." "That's fine. We can go shopping tomorrow and get your hair done early in the morning of the dance. Okay?" "Okay..." They all fell asleep on the couch again. Jason eventually woke up and cuddled with Koyuki.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**The video they are watching is Batman Vs Superman by Pete Holmes. IT'S HILARIOUS! GO WATCH IT! And I'm going to TRY to put up a poll. You can vote for who you think is right, Hidan or Koyuki. Let us begin with the story!**

**Chapter 23**

**Shopping**

They woke up and the rain slowed down to a light drizzle, so the got ready and walked to school. Koyuki got in class and sat in her usual seat next to Hitomi. "Hey girl." said Hitomi, flicking her wrist. "Hey girl." said Koyuki. "Who's your date for homecoming?" asked Hitomi. "No one at the moment. Who's yours?" "Ditto. Are you gonna get a dress?" "Yeah." "Oooh. What color? Long or short? Straps or strapless? Ruffles or smooth?" "Woah. Woah. Slow down. I haven't gotten it yet." "Oh." Lets skip to P.E. again. The girls were playing volleyball. God knows what the guys were playing. The girls got separated into two teams. Hitomi served the ball to Koyuki's team and some girl hit it. Eventually, Hitomi's team got a point. After school, Koyuki, Deidara, and Itachi walked outside and it was pouring rain again, so they stood inside instead. "Damn. I'll call Hidan." said Deidara as he pressed six on speed dial and walked down the hall a bit. "Hey Koyuki." said Itachi. "Yeah?" "I need to ask you something." "Ask away." "Homecoming?" She was a bit surprised. She hasn't even known him that long and he asked her to homecoming. "Sure. I'd love to." she replied with a smile. Deidara came running back and told them that Kisame was coming in Hidan's truck. They stood under the roof overhang thing, lets just call it the patio roof, and waited for Kisame. "Say, aren't you and Konan going dress shopping?" asked Itachi. "Yeah." "What color? Long or short? Straps or strapless? Ruffles or smooth?" "Woah! Hold on. I haven't decided yet." "So you don't have a general idea of what you want?" "Well, no." "You should probably start thinking about it." Kisame finally arrived and they all hopped in, Koyuki called shotgun this time, so Itachi and Deidara had to share a seat. They moaned and moaned and moaned, so they cranked up the radio to block it out. They arrived and sat on the couch. "Koyuki, lets go!" said Konan, rushing down the stairs and grabbing the keys to the black van. "Already?" moaned Koyuki. "Yes. Now lets go." "I don't have money." "I'll buy it." "Dude dresses are expensive." "We have plenty of money. We also have Kakuzu. Now lets go." "Ugh. Fine." They walked out the door, into the van, and pulled out the drive way. They decided to go to Macy's. They arrived and walked straight to the dresses. There was a wide selection of dresses of multi-colors, big or small. Smooth or ruffly. Straps and strapless. "What kind of dress do you want?" asked Konan. "How about... a deep blue dress that's kind of long, strapless, oh and smooth. No ruffles. Konan pulled out a dress that suited her needs and pushed her in a dressing room with it.

Meanwhile, with the guys.

"Well, come on." said Kakuzu. "What? Where?" asked Deidara. "You need a suit don't you?" "Well, I guess." "Then lets go. Itachi you too." "I'm coming too." said Pein. They all walked out the door and drove Hidan's truck to a different department store to look for a suit.

Back with the girls.

Koyuki put the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. She walked out the door and showed Konan. "What do you think?" asked Koyuki. "Well you're not supposed to wear a bra with a strapless dress." She looked at her shoulders and saw her white bra straps. "Um...okay." she said. "Oh , it's not like they see anything anyways. You're wearing a dress." She put her normal clothes back on and they went to pay for the dress. It was a success. They found a perfect dress. On the way to the register, Konan stopped Koyuki. "We need to get you shoes." she said. They walked to where the shoes were and looked around. Konan pulled out a pair of blue high heels. Koyuki shook her head. That was a hell no. Konan pulled out a pair of flats that were just like the heels, just flat. She nodded and tried them on. They were too small. "I need a bigger size." said Koyuki as she kicked off the shoes. Konan nodded and pulled out a bigger size. That one fit. They payed for the dress and shoes and went back to the van. They arrived home, Konan took a picture of the dress and shoes and sent it to Pein. "Nice dress." said Pein as he walked through the door. Talk about timing. Following him was Kakuzu, Itachi, and Deidara. They were carrying bags from some store. "What's in the bags?" asked Koyuki. "Our suits." replied Itachi. "What's in your bags?" "My dress and shoes." They sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. It started pouring and thundering again. "What's your dress look like?" asked Deidara. "It looks like a dress." she replied. "What color? Long or short? Straps or strapless? Ruffles or smooth?" "Grrr! Every time!" "Well I wanna kn-" He was stopped by a rice ball that Koyuki shoved in his mouth. "GUYS!" shouted Sasori as he came running down the stairs with a laptop. "I found this hilarious video! It's a batman vs superman parody." He sat the laptop on the coffee table and they all crowded around it. Sasori clicked play and they watched the video. He was right, it was hilarious! They were dying and the things said. Batman was so damn funny. The video ended so they watched some more television. "Guys I really need to go home." said Koyuki as she stood. "But it's raining." said Hidan. "I know I just...I need to go." "Koyuki, lets go upstairs and talk." She looked confused, but followed her big brother upstairs and into his room. There was blood and weapons everywhere. "Koyuki, I'm tired of saying this. I'm sorry!" "I just don't believe how you think it's fine to leave your family for some club."

Meanwhile, down stairs.

"I need to pee." said Pein as he walked upstairs. As he walked by Hidan's door, he could hear him and Koyuki arguing. He decided to stay and listen.

Back with Koyuki and Hidan

"I needed to! These guys would kill you if they found out you were a tailed beast!" "I'm not the beast! It's inside me!" "Whatever! They'd love to get their hands on a second generation beast." "They want the beasts below ten! They wouldn't want the eleven tails!" "How can you be so sure? Do you see now why I joined? They won't hurt you of I'm here." "They probably don't even know about any beasts higher than ten!" "Koyuki, don't change the subject!" Hidan was right, she just didn't want to admit it. "Well, do you understand?" he asked softly as he wiped away her tear. She held his hand against her face. She had forgotten what it felt like, to be cared about, to be loved. "Do you?" he asked again. She nodded softly and hugged her brother. "I still need to go home." she said. "Okay. Then go." he replied. They walked downstairs and Pein seemed to be freaking out. "Bye guys." said Koyuki as she opened the door that led to the pouring rain. "Bye." they all said. "Jason, come on." He followed Koyuki and she closed the door and ran out in the pouring rain.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok. I can't be the only one who finds it weird that chapter 23 has more views than chapters 18-22... Starting next chapter, I'm going to use first person POV as Koyuki. There will be third person POV sometimes and I will say when it changes. **

**Chapter 24**

**That day**

"Have y'all decided who y'all are going to take to the dance?" asked Zetsu. "Not me. How about you Itachi." said Deidara. "I'm taking someone." said Itachi. "Who?" asked Deidara. "Someone." "Tell us!" "You know her." "What does she look like?" "She has hair, a face, a torso, some limbs." "Just tell us!" "I don't have to." He moaned and flopped back. Itachi chuckled and looked at the floor. "Crap. She left her bag." he said as he lifted a worn out, dark green back pack. "I'll take it to her." He stood up and opened the door and walked into the rainy night. "I'll be back in a few." he said right before he closed the door. He looked out into the storm and he couldn't see a thing. On top of that, it started raining harder and harder and harder. It got to the point where it hurt him as the water pelted his skin. He ran into the woods where the rain didn't fall as hard. He didn't know which way to go. He wandered aimlessly through the woods until he saw a small light in the distance. He ran towards it, tripped a few times, but got there. He hopped in the window and found himself in Koyuki's room, the higher house. "Hey, you left your ba-" He stopped when he saw Koyuki crying in her bed. He placed the bag on the floor and rubbed her back. "What's the matter?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't answer, but he saw a picture of a woman with white hair next to her. He lifted it and realized who it was. It was her mother, who went missing long ago. "She was a great mom." mumbled Koyuki. "Kind. Warm. Loving. Always made sure we were okay." "What happened to her?" asked Itachi as Koyuki sat up and wiped her tears. "When I was 12, Hidan was 15, and Saburo was 17, a group of ninjas broke into our home. We tried fighting them off, but there was so many. They used some strange jutsu. First Saburo fell down, then Hidan, then me. Just after I hit the floor, I saw my mom. They were taking her away. Then everything went black." It looked like it hurt for her to say it. Tears ran down her face and she shook. "When we woke up, she was gone. She had left a note that told us to go to the leaf. It said we had family that would take care of us. So we left the cloud and when we got there, no one recognized us, or at least pretended not to. They gave us evil looks and shunned us. One of the villagers blinded me. Later on, we were forced to leave. We stayed in the woods outside the village. About a month later, Hidan left without a trace. About three months after I turned 16, Saburo joined ANBU and seemed to give up on all hope about finding Mom. So I left. And that's what happened." She layed back down and wiped her tears. "Come one. Cheer up." said Itachi as he grabbed her shoulders and sat her up. "Now wipe that frown off your face. It's not pretty when you cry." "It's just that-" "Dup dup dup dup. No buts." "I didn't say but." "I said no buts!" She gave him an annoyed look and he pulled something out of his pocket. "I know what'll cheer you up." he said. "What?" she asked. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes and Itachi popped something in her mouth. It was a Jolly Rancher! "Open your eyes." he said. She opened her eyes and giggled. She loved the taste of green apple. It was always one of her favorites. Green apple and cherry. "Thanks" she said. "I have plenty more if you ever need one." he replied pulling out many assorted colors of Jolly Ranchers. "So now what?" asked Koyuki as she flopped back. "What do you want to-" He was cut off by barking and growling. It was her dog, George. And he did not look happy to see Itachi. He charged at Itachi with full force. "Sit George!" ordered Koyuki as she pointed to the floor. The dog obeyed and sat by her feet. "Go on." she said. "What?" asked Itachi. "Let him sniff your hand." He gave her a weird look and stuck his hand out in front of the dog. George started sniffing his hand, then licking it. "Now pet him." said Koyuki. Itachi did as she said and George wagged his tail. "Now you have a friend." she said. There was a flash of lighting and a crash of thunder. "How long is it supposed to rain?" asked Koyuki. "Until Saturday...or Sunday. I don't remember." replied Itachi. "Well that's not good. My plants are going to flood." "Your plants?" "Yeah. I'm growing strawberries and grapes." "Where at?" "Not to far from here. I have a tarp. I'll go cover them up." She stood up and pulled a folded blue tarp put of her lowest droor. "I'll be right back." she said as she hopped out the window. "Hey. Wait up." called Itachi as he jumped out the window and walked after her. "Fine. Follow me." she said. "It's dark. I can't see a thing." he said. She grabbed his wrist and led the way. It took about three minutes to get there and they started laying out the tarp on top of the small garden. They placed heavy stones on the corners and walked back. When they got inside, they were soaked from head to toe. "You want to stay here or come over with us? You'll be warmer and dryer." said Itachi. "I don't care." she replied. "Lets go." said Itachi as he grabbed Koyuki and jumped out the window. Koyuki didn't know the way and Itachi couldn't see. "Now what?" asked Koyuki. "I'll call Kisame to come with a flashlight." replied Itachi. They walked back in and Itachi dialed three on his phone. "Hey. We're lost out here. Can you come find us? Thanks and bring flashlights. You want us to what? You're kidding! Fine." He put the phone in his pocket angrily.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Walking in the rain**

_Koyuki's POV_

"Well. He's coming, but we have to go out and look too." said Itachi. He sighed a sigh that I couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief, or a sigh of frustration. I guess it doesn't matter. We walked outside and wandered aimlessly. The feel of mud and grass on my feet felt kind of weird, but I was used to it. "Can you see anything?" I asked as I shivered and continued walking beside him. "No." The rain started falling harder. It hurt my skin as it hit me. It was getting pretty cold too. I couldn't feel my toes. "Hey. I think I see something." said Itachi as he tugged my shoulder. "Hey! Hey!" called a familiar voice. "Koyuki! Itachi! Are y'all here?!" The voice got closer. "Over here!" shouted Itachi. A bright light shined on our faces. I had to squint it was so bright. "There y'all are." said Kisame. He was right in front of us now. "Let's go." he said. We followed him, hoping he knew where he was going. Fortunately, he did. We walked in the house, which was still unfamiliar to my feet. Carpet felt the same everywhere. "There you are!" shouted Hidan as I heard his footsteps come running towards us. All I saw of him was a big blotch. Nothing more. Nothing less. "Why don't you guys go shower?" he suggested. I heard footsteps walk off. "Where is the shower?" I asked, but no one was there. Well crap. I moved my wet bangs out of my face and looked around. It was a big house! I saw a hallway hidden behind the T.V. stand and I walked towards it. I saw a cracked door and opened it. It led to a dark room. I turned the lights on and saw a bath tub, a toilet, and a sink. I opened the light yellow curtain and saw a faucet, a knob, and a shower head above me. I pulled the key thing on the faucet up and rotated the handle to the left. The water rained out. Too cold. I turned it a bit to the right. Too hot. I had to fiddle with it for a while. I eventually got it to the right temperature. I locked the door and undressed. I stepped in and lathered my hair with the pink bottle of shampoo that rested on the little ledge near the wall. The shower felt so good. I took my time washing my body and conditioning my hair. I heard knocking. "Koyuki-chan! Can you please hurry? I have to pee!" It was Tobi. I quickly got out and wrapped a white towel around myself. I just realized I didn't have clothes to change into. Maybe Konan was awake. I stepped out the restroom with my dirty clothes on my hands and Tobi dashed into the restroom and slammed the door. I walked up the stairs and read the names on the doors. Itachi. Kisame. Tobi. Deidara. Sasori. Konan. I knocked on the door and it was opened not even two seconds later. "Hi!" shouted Konan as she pulled me in the room. She threw me a set of comfy clothes and sat at her computer. I got dressed and brushed my hair to where my bangs covered my right eye. "Thanks." I said as I walked out the room and closed the door. I walked to the right because the spare room was that way. As I was walking, I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said, not knowing who it was I was apologizing to. "It's fine." It was Itachi. Under my bangs, I saw his bare, wet feet. He must've just stepped out the shower too. I had never actually seen Itachi before. When he moved my bangs when we were watching the movie, I only saw his hands. Same when he pointed to the crooks at the pizza place. All I know about him is that he wears pure nail polish. I picked up my head and moved my bangs out of my face and saw his face. He had really long, black hair and a pair of black eyes to match. He so had what appeared to be stress marks below his eyes. He was handsome. Very handsome. On top of that, he was shirtless. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. I could feel my face getting hot. "Are you okay?" he asked as he leaned closer and felt my forehead, checking my temperature. I felt my face get even hotter and redder. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said as I walked dashed quickly. I opened the last door that had "Guest" written on it. I flopped on the neatly made bed and crawled under the covers.

_Itachi's POV_

'What was that all about?' I wondered as Koyuki ran by. I shrugged and walked to my room. I pulled out some clothes to sleep in and got dressed. There was a History test tomorrow. I pulled out my American History text book and flipped to the American Revolution. I don't know why we were studying American history, maybe it was due to the fact we had an American teacher, Dr. Smith, but that didn't matter. I just needed to start studying. I read through the revolution. The causes. The important people. The famous things. Shot heard round the world. Paul Revere. Intolerable acts. Boston Tea Party. Valley Forge. Samuel Adams. Sons of Liberty. French allies. Patriots and Loyalists. The "Join or Die" drawing. And it all ending at Yorktown and the Treaty of Paris. I shut the book and stood up and stretched. It was 10:46. I was pretty tired. I crawled in my bed and under my black covers and closed my eyes. I swear I was lying there for 10 minutes. I couldn't sleep. I sat up and looked at the clock again. 11:00. It wasn't that long, but it felt like forever. Maybe something to drink would help me. I walked out of my room and sneaked down stairs. The rain was coming down so hard that I heard all the pots and pans shake. There was a flash of lightning that lit up the room for a second. Thank God. I opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice and got a cup from the cabinet. I walked through the dark kitchen and bumped into the counter. There was a crash and a shatter. My foot stung. I could feel a puddle forming under my foot. I flicked the light on and looked down. There was glass shattered on the floor and my foot was covered in blood. "Damn." I said under my breath. I stepped out of the broken class and winced. It hurt. I looked down at my injured foot, then at the glass. I hopped on my unscathed foot and got the broom and dustpan out of the pantry. I swept up the glass, dumped in in the trash can, and hopped to the upstairs bathroom. Being the idiot I am, I forgot the downstairs bathroom, again. I placed my orange juice on the counter, wet a rag and sat on the closed toilet. When I wrapped it around my foot, it stung like Hell. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I pulled the small shards of glass out of the bloody cuts in my feet and pulled out a bottle of alcohol from the cabinet under the sink. I damped the rag with the alcohol and dabbed my foot. It stung a whole lot worse than the water, but I knew it would help. I wrapped my foot in some bandages and hopped back to my room with the glass if orange juice. I sat on my bed and took a big swig of the orange juice. It was completely gone quickly. Bad idea. I felt naseus. Stupid acids in the orange juice always upset my stomach if I drank it to quickly. But this time I drank it too too quickly. I grabbed the small trash bin next to my desk and vomited. I coughed and gagged. I hated the taste after I puked. I spit a few times and grabbed a piece of mint gum from the top of my desk. I still didn't feel well though. I kneeled by the trash bin again and threw up again. This time it kept coming. My stomach hurt. So did my head. The odor was awful. It was almost as bad as after Kisame comes out the bathroom after eating Mexican food. I went back to the bathroom and kneeled by the toilet. I still felt awful. What the Hell was in that drink? I hacked and gagged until something came out of my mouth. I moaned. I felt hot and sweaty. I stood up and turned on the vent and flushed the toilet. I sat back on my knees and kept gagging. This was definitely not one of my best nights.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Sick of it**

_Koyuki's POV_

I layed in bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep. It was probably insomnia from my period. Or maybe it was that my brain decided to be a little bitch and stay awake, but I don't know. I tossed and turned to see if it was just my position. Nope. I focused my chakra to my feet to see of that would tire me out. Nadda. I looked up at the ceiling fan as it spun around and around, then I heard something. It sounded like someone was coughing up nails. It was hack, moan, hack, moan. I decided to investigate. I walked out the room and tip-toed down the hallway. I saw light seeping out from the crack under the bathroom door. I put my ear up to the door. That's where the noise was coming from. "Hello?" I said as I knocked on the door. There was no answer. Just more gagging. I opened the door and was greeted by an unpleasant oder. I also saw a pair of legs from underneath my bangs. I moved them out of my face and saw Itachi, gagging over the toilet. "Hey. What happened?" I asked as I stroked his back. He shook his head and gagged and moaned some more. I started opening random cabinets until I found a spray can of Glade. I sprayed the lavender scented mist around the restroom and flushed the toilet. He kept moaning and hacking. "You okay?" I asked softly as I patted his back. "Yeah. I'm fine." he said. After he said that, he puked, then shook his head no. "Koyuki. Do me a favor and go downstairs and look in the cupboard above the oven. There should be a bottle of Pepto in there." he said. I nodded and stepped out the bathroom and headed down stairs. As I was walking down the flight of stairs, I noticed a trail of blood. It led to the fridge. I stepped around it and opened the cabinet. There was Tylenol, Advil, Pamprin, band-aids, and a pink bottle of Pepto. There were some other drugs, the good kind, and medicines, but I didn't feel like reading them all. I grabbed the bottle of Pepto and shuddered. I could never forget the taste of Pepto Bismol. It was awful. I would always get excited when Mom bought the Pepto pills instead of the liquid, which was almost never. I shook the bottle to make sure there was something in it. It sounded gloppy and gooey. It was the liquid. Ew. I walked back upstairs and into the bathroom, where Itachi immediately grabbed the bottle, opened it, and started chugging it. I quickly snatched the bottle from him and hit him upside his head. "Idiot!" I said. He shuddered. Guess he hated the taste too. He spit a few times in the sink. He grabbed a toothbrush and squirted a bottle of Colgate toothpaste on it and scrubbed his teeth. He rinsed his mouth out with water from the faucet and spit a few more times. "What happened to you?" I asked. "I don't even know." he replied. His face was flushed and he was sweating a bit. I pressed the back of my hand against his cheeks, forehead, and the nape of his neck. He was definitely running a fever. "Go lie down." I ordered as I opened the door. Without any kind of objection or hesitation, he did as I said and went to his room. I followed him in and turned on the lights and ceiling fan. He started sniffling and coughing as he climbed on his bed and sat up against the wall. I grabbed a box of tissues from his desk and sat them on his lap. "I'll be right back." I said as I opened the door and walked into the hallway. I walked down stairs, opened the fridge, and pulled out a can of Sprite. Sprite always helps an upset stomach. I opened the cabinet that had the medicine in it and pulled out an electric thermometer. I also grabbed a rag and wet it with cold water from the faucet. I walked back up the stairs and put the rag on his forehead, placed the Sprite on the nightstand by his bed, and put the thermometer under his tongue. His cheeks were so flushed. The thermometer beeped and I pulled it out of his mouth. It read 103 degrees. I sat at his desk until he fell asleep. A few minutes later, I was walking to the room I was gonna sleep in when I saw Kisame standing before me. "Hey. I heard something dying. What happened?" asked Kisame tiredly. "Itachi's sick." I replied. "How bad?" "Vomiting, headaches, coughing, sniffles, high fever." "Sounds like the flu. How big was his fever?" "103." "Wow. That's not good." "Y'all are gonna take care of him aren't you?" "I guess so." He scratched his head and looked kind of worried. I had never seen Kisame before either. He was tall. Very tall. He was very buff with chiseled features. But the strangest thing was his skin. It was blue! He had blue skin, small eyes, and gills. He looked like a giant Smurf. "Okay. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." I said as I walked by and into the room. I slid in the bed and closed my eyes.

_Kisame's POV_

In the morning, Koyuki and Deidara ran off to school. We had all woken up early due to Itachi's coughing and moaning. But what really sucked is that Leader assigned me to take care of him. Me! Of all people, I have to take care of his sick ass. I kind of don't mind though. After all, he's like my best friend. But I still don't want to take care of him. He's always complaining, "I'm hot. I'm cold. My head hurts. I feel bad. I'm thirsty." Well I want a break! What else does he want? For me to scratch his ass? To carry him to the sofa? To feed him grapes and fan him with a giant leaf? I swear he can be so whiny. Anyways, back to right now. I heard him moaning my name I and walked back up the stairs and into his room. "What now?" I asked quite annoyed. "Can you bring me a Sprite?" he asked. I nodded and walked downstairs while mumbling. I opened the fridge and grabbed the whole box of Sprite cans. I walked back upstairs and dropped the box of sodas on the end of his bed. "There. That's nine cans if Sprite. Anything else?" I asked still very aggravated. "Can you hand me the remote?" he asked. I grabbed the remote from the T.V. stand and tossed it to him. It hit him in the face. Right in his lip. "Ow!" "Why didn't you catch it?!" Yeah. He was a real great ninja. Murdered an entire clan. Holder of the Mongekyou Sharringan. And he gets hit in the lip with a T.V. remote. He worries me sometimes. He was pretty off today. "Can you get me a pack of ice?" he asked holding his bloody lip. "Fine!" I said clentching my fist and gritting my teeth. I walked downstairs and looked for a ziploc bag. There wasn't any. I had to improvise. I walked upstairs and into Pein's room. I grabbed a small square package and went back downstairs. I opened the package and pulled out a plastic circle and stretched it out. I filled it with some water and ice and tied it with a rubber band. I went back upstairs and in Itachi's room and shoved it in his face. He realized what it was and threw it across the room. "Dude, is that a condom?!" he shouted. "We were out of bags!" I shouted back. "Well don't use a condom!" "What else was I supposed to use?!" "I don't know! Just not a condom!" I grabbed the ice condom and dumped the ice all over his head. "Are you hot now?!" I barked. "No! I feel quite pleasant!" "Then what's wrong?!" "I feel like vomiting and my head hurts!" "Then Shut up!" "Make me!" Oh. I was gonna make him!

_Sasori's POV_

I heard screaming and shouting upstairs. Then a shatter. Yup. Those two were fighting. And there goes a perfectly good lamp. "How long do you think they're gonna be at it?" I asked. "Who knows?" replied Kakuzu. I hated loud noises. I wanted some peace and quiet, so I decided to go venturing out in the woods. "Bye." I said as I walked out the door and into the forest. I looked at all the flowers and trees and nature. It was quite peaceful. I sat beneath a tree and pulled out my ipod. Yeah. That's right. Koyuki's not the only one with an ipod. Okay. You got me. She left hers and I "borrowed" it. I flipped through her songs. "Hmmm... Old Alabama..." I said to myself as I clicked the song, but I sped it up to the chorus.

_Is listenin' to old Alabama. Drivin through Tennessee. A little dixieland delight at the right time of the night, and she can't keep her hands off of me-ee-eee!_

It was pretty good, but I've heard better. I clicked on another. Skipped to the chorus again.

_Baby you a song. You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down the back road blowin' stop signs through the middle every little farm town with you. And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit would look a hell lot better with you up in it. So baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise._

That one was a little worse. I clicked another one.

_Baby lets go take a dirt road kick it back. Find a good song on the radio 'til we get lost in a sunset falling. Lay a blanket by the creek where the moon peeks over that sycamore tree. There won't be anyone watching. No one watching. Now there ain't nothing wrong baby you and I gettin' down to some up all night._

Now that one I liked! I'm a country fan, but I mainly like something slow and soft. It was Hidan that got me hooked on Country. Now I'm obsessed with George Straight and Blake Shelton. Every now and again I catch myself humming, tapping, or whistling to a country song. I started to unwind when something fell on my head. It was an acorn. I looked up and saw a squirrel giving me an evil look. I threw the acorn back hard and hit him in the head. He fell on the floor, dead. I didn't mean to throw it that hard. Oh well. Itachi and Kisame were probably done arguing, so I started home. When I got there, it was totally quiet. No one was around. I looked all around the room before stepping in. Not a soul in sight. "BOO!" shouted a voice. "AH!" I shouted as I jumped back. "Haha! I got you huh Sasori?" It was Tobi. "Yes. You got me Tobi. Where is everyone?" I asked. "They're all asleep." he replied. Wow. I did not expect that. Why was everyone asleep? Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I plopped on the couch and closed my eyes.

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**La Farmacia**

_Deidara's POV_

We got out of school and started towards home. Today is the day. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask. No turning back. Here we go! "Koyuki." I said nervously. "Yeah?" "I. Um..." Crap. Come on Deidara! Just say it! Why can't I say it? My palms were clammy and my knees were shaking. "W-W-Would y-you like t-t-to..." "Would I like to what?" "Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" Success! But then, she started laughing. She was laughing at me! I just asked her a serious question, and she's laughing about it! "Hey, what's so funny?!" She just kept laughing and laughing and laughing, but then she stopped. "No silly! I already have a date." ...WHAT! THIS WHOLE TIME? I'VE BEEN WORKING UP THE GUTS TO ASK HER OUT FOR WEEKS! And I'm shot down like a plane...I could feel the plane crashing into my heart. Rrrrrrrr PWOOSH! I had to stay calm. Calm Deidara, calm. I cleared my throat. "So, who's taking you?" I asked calmly. "Itachi." ...ITACHI?' And the plane just exploded into a blazing fire ball of anger and jealousy. BOOM! All the little me's running out of my heart. I cleared my throat. "When did he ask you?" "Yesterday." ...YESTERDAY?! AAAAHHH! All the little me's are ripping out their hair and screaming from anger. "But he got sick yesterday." I said trying to sound calm, but I think I was failing. "It was before we got home. When you were on the phone, he asked me." And now, all of the little me's have exploded. "That's great!" I said, but I think I sounded mean. "You don't seem very happy." she said. "No. I'm very happy for you guys." "Aw. Thanks Deidara!" She walked away happily and we got home.

_Koyuki's POV_

I knew Deidara was lying. He seemed very pissed by the tone of his voice. When we got home, the rain was only sprinkling. "Koyuki, come with me and Sasori to the pharmacy." said Hidan when we stepped in. "Why?" I asked. "We need to pick up Itachi s perscription." "Oh yeah. Where is he anyways?" "At the doctor's with Kisame. They called us and told us to get the medicine." "Okay lets go." We walked outside and hopped in the truck. Hidan was driving, Sasori was in the back, and I rode shotgun. Hidan played the radio.

_Baby write this down, take a little note, to remind you incase you didn't know. Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go. Write this down_

This was my favorite George Straight song! I rolled down my windows and rested my arm on there.

_Take my words and read 'em every day. Keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away, so you'll remember what I forgot to say, baby write this down. Oh I love you and I don't want you to go. Baby write this down!_

NO! The song was already over. Oh well. We were already there anyways. We got out of the truck and walked in the Walgreens. "Okay, lets go get the medicine." said Hidan. We followed him to the long, and I mean long, line. It was going to take forever to get through the line. But the reason was that the people in the front were speaking spanish. And by the looks of it, no one behind the counter spoke spanish. I knew only a few words in spanish, but I heard pinche a lot from those people, and I knew what that meant. I heard pendejo from them a lot too. "Oh Jashin. I'll wait in the line. Y'all can go do something." moaned Hidan. Sasori and I walked off and explored the pharmacy. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Lets get a candy." replied Sasori. We went to the counter and looked at all the assorted candies. There was Skittles, Starbursts, Rolos, Twix, Snickers, Hersheys, Almond Joy, Butterfingers, and a ton more. "What kind do the others like?" I asked. "Oh. Are we getting some for everyone?" asked Sasori. "I don't know." "Eh. I'm feeling generous. Lets get some. Grab the candies that I tell you to get and place them on the counter." I moved my bangs and looked at all the candies. "Ready?" "Ready." "Okay. Leader likes Almond Joy, Konan likes Hersheys, Deidara likes Butterfingers, Tobi likes Skittles, I like Twix, Zetsu likes Mike and Ikes, Hidan likes Warheads, Kakuzu likes Payday, Kisame likes Sweedish Fish, and Itachi doesn't need anything." I grabbed the candies and put them on the counter and Sasori grabbed a credit card from his pocket. "You can get something too." He said. "Thanks." I grabbed a pack of Skittles and placed it on the counter. He payed for the candy and the cashier put them in a plastic bag. Me and Sasori grabbed our's and walked back to the line. It was still really long. The same people were in front. "Hidan, we bought you a bag of Warheads." said Sasori as he held out the bag." Hidan reached in the bag and grabbed the candy. "Thanks." He seemed pissed as he popped a Warhead in his mouth and puckered his face. "Why don't we walk to the Marble Slab?" asked Sasori. "Bring me a strawberry." said Hidan. Sasori and I walked out the automatic doors and dpwn the sidewalk. About three stores down, we arrived at the ice cream shop. When we stepped in, there was a rush of cold air and the sound of some Selena Gomez song. We stepped up to the counter and we ordered our Ice Cream. Sasori got mint chocolate chip with gummy bears in it, I got plain Chocolate, and we got Hidan a plain strawberry. We payed and grabbed the cups of ice cream and walked back to the Walgreens. "Thanks." said Hidan as he took the ice cream and spoon and poured some Warheads in it. "Give me one of those bad boys." I said as I took one of his candies. I popped the sour candy in my mouth and puckered my face. Those were really sour. "Then give me some of that." he said as he got a spoonfull of of my ice cream and stuck it in his mouth. "Wait, I have an idea to make a quick buck." said Sasori. "What is it?" I asked. "Be right back." He ran out the doors and across the street. "What do you think his idea is?" I asked. "I have no idea." said Hidan. Sasori came running back in. He was carrying a guitar. "Koyuki, can you sing?" he asked. "Um. I guess." "Good. Come sit." We sat on the floor by the line and Sasori started plaing a familiar tune. It was the song we heard in the truck. I started singing.

_"I never saw the end in sight. Fools are kind of blind. Thought everything was going all right, but I was running out of time. 'Cause you had one foot out the door. I swear I didn't see. But of you're really going away, here's some final words from me. Baby write this down, take a little note. To remind you incase you didn't know. Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go. Write this down. Take my words and read 'em every day. Keep 'em close by don't you let 'em fade away, so you'll remember what I forgot to say. Write this down."_

A small group of people started forming around us. Some were even from the line.

_"I'll sign it at the bottom of the page. I'll swear under oath. 'Cause every single word is true, and I think you need to know. So use it as a book mark. Stick it on your 'frigerator door. Hang it in a picture frame up above the mantle where you'll see it for sure. Baby write this down, take a little note, to remind you incase you didn't know. Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go. Write this down. Take my words and read 'em everyday. Keep 'em close by don't you let 'em fade away. So you'll remember what I forgot to say. Write this down."_

As the group got bigger, the line got shorter. Hidan gave us a thumbs up and scooted up the line. He was right behind the people who were speaking spanish.

_"You can find a chisel. I can find a stone. Folks will be reading these words long after we're gone. Baby write this down..."_

The song ended and people dropped money in the guitar case, and dropped pesos in too. I looked up and Hidan was at the front of the line. He thanked the man at the register and took the paper bag with the perscription in it. We ran out the store and got to the truck. "Wait! I need to bring the guitar back." said Sasori. "You're evil! Just keep it!" said Hidan. "Good point!" We hopped in the truck and drove off.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Football**

_Koyuki's POV_

We arrived home an everyone was watching football, the American kind. It was the Houston Texans Vs the New England Patriots. I was a Texans fan and I knew that we were going to lose. The Patriots were a really good team and so were the Texans, but the Patriots were better. I have an old radio in my house and I always listen to the game. We were most likely gonna get beat horribly, especially with the way Matt Schaub has been playing. He throws way too many interceptions and pick sixes. "Who's winning?" I asked as I rushed behind the couch. "Patriots. 28-3." said Kisame. "So they got four touchdowns and we only got a field goal?" I asked. "Yup." Grrr. I pouted and noticed all of their jerseys. Deidara had a Broncos jersey that said Mike Adams on it with the number 20. Tobi had a 49ers jersey with Frank Gore and the number 21. Zetsu had a Packers with Aaron rodgers, 12. Kisame, Steelers, Antonio Brown, 84. Kakuzu, Giants, Brandon Jacobs, 27. Pein, Chiefs, Alex Smith, 11. Konan wasn't wearing a jersey. "I didn't know there was a game!" said Hidan as he dashed upstairs with Sasori. "I might as well get my jersey." I said as I walked outside and ran to my house. I got there and dug around in my droors for my Texans jersey. I had my bangs out of my face so I could find it easier. I finally found it in the bottom droor. I shook it and looked at it. It was an Andre Johnson jersey with the number 80. It was pretty old, but it fit. I wore it everytime there was a Texans game. I changed into it and went back to their house. When I got there, Sasori had a Colts jersey with Andrew Luck's name and the number 12 and Hidan had a Texans J.J. Watt jersey with the number 99. We sat on the couch and watched the game. Me and Hidan were in to the game the most. After all, our team was playing. Everyone but Hidan, Deidara, Konan, Tobi, and I was drinking beer. Itachi was upstairs probably asleep. "Oh, we got candy!" said Hidan as he pulled out the plastic Walgreens bag. He tossed everyone their candies and rested his feet on the coffee table. We all munched on our candyand continued watching the game. I started getting curious about Itachi, so I went to go check on him. I walked upstairs and in his room. He had a Saints jersey with Drew Brees' name and the numbes 9. He was watching the game too. "Hi." I said as I stood in the door way. "Hi." He waved still looking at the television. I didn't want to bother his game watching, so I went back downstairs. When I got down, Hidan jumped up and cheered. I looked at the television. We had just gotten a touchdown. The score was 28-10 now. Patriots were still winning. The game ended and we stood up and stretched. I knew we would lose, but I was praying for a miracle. Oh well. Ya win some ya lose some. It was 7:30. "I'm hungry. Do y'all wanna get a pizza?" asked Pein. "Sure." said everyone. "Okay. I'll be back."

_Pein's POV_

I walked outside and got in the black van. I was headed to Sora's. I drove down the dirt road in complete silence. I didn't really care too much for music. I was still thinking about Koyuki and the tailed beast. I had no idea that there were any more than ten. Is there a 12, 13, 14, 15? How many are there? How powereful are they? Can they be any stronger that the ten tails? But I did know one thing. The closer we got to Koyuki, the closer we got to the eleven tails. I just needed a plan. I called the pizza place and ordered my pizza. It would take a while to get there, so I might as well order it now. It took a lot longer than I had hoped though. I caught every red light and there was a wreck near the exit. Screw it. When traffic was completely at a stop, I hopped out the car and walked to Sora's. It would be quicker that way. I stepped in the resteraunt and a country song was playing. Ugh. I hated country. The voices annoyed me and that I didn't know half the things they said. Honkeytonks, painted on jeans, tractors, feilds, stars, and a ton of other things. It just annoyed me. Hidan always got mad at me for hating it. I stepped up to the register and got my three pizza boxes. It was going tobe a long drive home. What was there to do when you're stuck in traffic? Call the radio? Organize the glove compartment? I had my phone with me. I guess I could play Angry birds or something. I pulled out my phone and it was almost dead. The stupid updat drains the battery way to fast. Oh well. Traffic finally started moving. It would still take a bit to he home though. As I was driving, there was a huge smash that came from behind me. The air bag deployded and stopped me from hitting the steering wheel. I looked behind me and there was the front of a truck just inches behind my seat.

_Konan's POV_

We were watching the news now that the game was over. I didn't really care to much for football. I went to the kichen. Pein was taking way to long and I was hungry. I looked through the pantry and pulled out a green can of pringles. Those were my favorite. "Holy shit!" shouted Hidan. "Is that our van?" What?! I ran to the living room and looked atvthe T.V. It was our van. Pein was driving. There was a green truck rammed in the back. "Turn up the volume!" I demanded. Kisame grabbed the remote and did as I said. "As you can see there is an accident on the freeway. Police say that the man in the van was not injured, but the man in the truck is in critical critical condition. They say that he was most likely under the influence of alcohol." "Lets go." I ordered as I opened the door. "Konan, you heard them. He's fine." said Deidara. "But we can't let them find out he's an Akatsuki. That's why we need to help." "Konan, I can go get him right quick." said Zetsu. That's right. I forgot he can do that weird merge thing. "Okay. But hurry." **"Yes ma'am."** Then he was gone. I hope he's okay. That's one of the reasons I don't drink. Too many things can happen.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Fender benders and evil blenders**

_Koyuki's POV_

"So now what?" I asked as I stood up. "You know what sounds really good right now?" asked Kakuzu. No one answered. "A smoothie. A fruit smoothie." He was right. A smoothie sounded really good right about now. "Maybe some bananas, strawberries, blueberries, grapes. Yeah." We all walked to the kitchen and Kakuzu pulled out a blender. "Now fruit." he said as he dug around for ingredients. The only fruit was a spoiled apple. "We need to go buy some. I'll be back." He walked out the door and took the truck. "Sasori, I had no idea you played guitar!" said Hidan. "Yup. My dad taught me." "Can you play something?" "Sure." He grabbed the guitar that he put behind the door earlier, hopped on the counter, and started playing. It was a familiar tune, but I couldn't figure out what it was. He was really good. I closed my eyes and swayed my head from left to right. I could fall asleep to this. It was so soothing. I finally figured out the song! It was _Don't let me be Lonley._ by The Band Perry. It was such a beautiful song. Made me wanna grab someone and dance. Guess Hidan took care of that. "Come on." he said as he grabbed my hand and started dancing with me. It was kind of awkward. He was my brother after all. "May I steal her." said Kisame and he took me from Hidan. It was awkward dancing with Kisame too. He was so damn tall! It was like a daddy daughter dance and I was eight years old again. My dad was who taught me how to dance. I loved dancing with him. I wish I could dance with him again. "Hey. What's wrong?" asked Kisame. I didn't realize I was crying. "Nothing." I said as I wiped my tears away. "Konan. Come dance!" shouted Hidan. "No thanks." she called back from the couch. "Oh come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. We all kept swapping partners. Sometimes I was with Deidara. Sometimes Konan was with Kisame. Then I got with Tobi. He was not the best dancer. He kept stepping on my feet and tripping over his own. "You need dancing lessons." I said as I moved to the next person. Too bad Itachi was missing this. Hopefully he would get better soon. "Back." called Kakuzu as he stepped in the house and we all separated. "You get the fruit?" asked Tobi as he ran to Kakuzu. "Hold on! Let an old man get to the kitchen." He put the bag of fruit on the counter. There was bananas, grapes, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, and pineapples on a can. "Smoothie time!" chanted Tobi as he plugged in the blender. We put the right amount of ingredients in the blender, but something was missing. "Three. Two. One. Smoothies!" Kisame pushed the button and it started blending, that's when I realized what was missing. The lid. The smoothie splattered everywhere in a rain of liquid fruit. "Turn it off!" I shouted. Kisame quickly unplugged the blender and we all looked around. There was pink smoothie everywhere. "We're dead aren't we?" asked Deidara. I swiped my finger on my cheek and tasted the splattered smoothie. "Well it tastes good. Don't it?" I asked. "I'm sticky." whined Tobi. "Back!" We loomed at the door and saw Zetsu and Pein. They looked at the kitchen in surprise, and not a good surprise. "Did I hit my head really hard in the wreck?" asked Pein. We all exchanged glances. "Yes! Yes you did! You need to go lay down." said Hidan as he helped Pein up the stairs. "You smell like fruit." "And you smell like motor oil." "What happened?" asked Zetsu as he walked in the kitchen. "Well, I played guitar, they all danced, we decided to make some smoothies, forgot the lid, you could put the last piece in." said Sasori as he jumped down from the counter. "How does it taste" "Pretty good." We looked around the kitchen. It was so messy. It was dripping pink everywhere. Zetsu swiped his finger on the wall and tasted the smoothie. "You're right. It's pretty good." **"It sucks." **Why don't we clean this up, then we can all go shower." said Hidan. We all grabbed some rags and Kisame got a mop. We got it done fairly quickly, or maybe it just seemed quick with the radio. Either way, we were done, but it still smelled like banana berry. There was just a little bit of smoothie left in the blender. About enough to fill half a cup. "What are we gonna do with the rest hmmm?" asked Deidara. "Maybe Itachi would want it." suggested Tobi. "I'll take it to him." I offered. Kisame grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured in the smoothie. I grabbed it and took it upstairs and to Itachi's room. "Hello?" I asked as I knocked on the door. "Come in." I walked in and he was watching _Pawn Stars._ "We made a smoothie." "On your face?" "It got messy." I handed him the cup and he sipped on it. "Pretty good." His face was still pretty flushed. "How you feeling?" I asked. "Eh. I've been better." He replied. "Well, I don't wanna get sick. Get some rest now. Ya hear?" "I know. I know." I walked out the door and back downstairs. "Koyuki, we're gonna make another smoothie!" called Tobi as he held up the lid. I laughed and walked in the kitchen. I realized I still had my bangs out of my face. It felt weird. I let them fall back in front of my eye. I once, again couldn't see. I don't know why, but I like it better this way. After I had gone blind, Saburo had taught me to feel everything and memorize everything I felt under my feet. I wanted to just use my other eye, but he wouldn't let me, and I'm actually glad he didn't. Because I had gone blind, my other senses had gotten stronger. Smell helped me a lot too. The beast inside me is a wolf. The eleven tailed wolf. So my smelling senses were really good, but not as good as Kiba's. Yes, I know Kiba. He lives in the leaf and his dog, Akamaru, is so sweet. "Koyuki, you okay?" I shook my head. I must have zoned out. I looked up. It was Tobi. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's make smoothies." We put the fruits in the blender and closed the lid. "Smoothie attempt two. Ready? Three. Two. One. Smoothies!" Kisame pushed the button and we watched the fruit mix, except me. I can't see. "Lookin' good." said Hidan. At least I think he said that. The blender was really loud. It finally stopped and I could hear them pouring the drink. "Here you go." said Deidara as he handed me a cup. We all tapped glasses and took a swig of our drinks. It was disgusting, and I don't think I was the only one that thought so. We all ran to the sink and spit then rinsed our mouths with water. "What was in that drink?" asked Hidan. "Well, I can't find the apple anymore." said Kisame as he looked through the fridge. Now that's disgusting. We had a spoiled apple in our smoothies.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**T.G.I.S.**

_Koyuki's POV_

It was morning and I actually woke up happily. It was Saturday. No school. It's the Sabbath. I can do nothing! Feels good. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed. It was 9:44am. It felt good sleeping in. There was nothing to do, so I decided to go hunting. I opened the window and hopped out. I really didn't feel like going all the way home, so I would make a bow and arrow. I walked through the forest until I could detect animals near by. There was a few rabbits, a deer, some birds, and some squirrels. I did the hand signs required to do my own special jutsu. I finished and a bow and arrow made of fire appeared in my hands. My jutsu that I made allows me to make weapons of fire, water, and some other things maybe. I preferred fire because it killed quicker and cooked the meat a bit. There was no point in getting a deer, so I decided to get a bird. I didn't know what kind it was. I wasn't to smart about birds. I closed my eyes and aimed my bow. I shot. The bird squaked and hit the floor. The bow dissapeared and I walked towards the fallen bird. It was a decent size. I walked home with it and built a fire a few yards away from my house. The bird didn't take that long to cook. It tasted pretty good too. I kind of wanted a bath too. Wouldn't kill me to do some laundry either. I put the fire out and went in my house. I grabbed all my clothes, which wasn't a lot, and put them in an old bag. I got my washboard that Saburo made and a dirty, old towel. There was a stream near by that I washed my clothes in and a hot spring where I bathed. I walked to the stream and dumped my clothes on the floor. I wet the clothes and rubbed them against the washboard. I washed the towel last. I put them all back in the bag and walked back home. I set them on a branch to dry. Once my towel at least was dry, I would go take a bath. I walked back inside and climbed on the roof of my house. The breeze felt nice. I loved coming up here. I don't know why, but I had a song stuck in my head. It was one I hadn't heard in a while.

_Do you love me? Do you wanna be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to tag me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no._

I haven't heard that song in forever. I don't know why it was in my head. OH! Now I know. When I opened my locker, one of those notes said "Do you like me?" then two boxes that said "yes" and "no." That idiot forgot to put their name, so I threw it away. I grabbed the towel. It was dry. I jumped down and walked to the hot spring. It took about five minutes to get there. None of my clothes were dry, so I just had my towel. They would be dry by the time I got back. I arrived and scoped out the area, not with my eyes of course. No one and nothing was around. I stripped down and got in the hot water. It wasn't that big. About as big as a duck pond in some neighbourhood. I loved bathing here. It was so relaxing. I liked practicing water style here too. I made some water shuriken and kunai knives. I also liked focusing my chakra to my hands and making water balls. I dunked my head in the lake and kind of lathered my hair. I heard a twig snap behind a bush and I immediately threw a water kunai there. There was a loud squeal. I killed something. Probably a squirrel. It didn't matter. Holy crap! I totally forgot! I was supposed to go to the leaf village so Kakashi could teach me a new jutsu! I got out the spring and wrapped my towel around my self, ran inside my house and grabbed some clothes from the branch. I used bandages as a bra because normal bras were annoying and I didn't own any. I got dressed, put my hair up, and dashed to the leaf, junping from tree to tree.

_At the leaf_

_Still Koyuki's POV_

I got there an at the entrance, Kakashi was standing there. "Heh heh. Hi Kashi." That was the nickname I gave him when I was little. I couldn't say his name right. "You're late." "I got lost in the woods of happiness." "Ha ha. Very funny. Let's go to the training grounds. Over by the memorial." I liked the memorial. It had Obito's name on it. I never met him, but I hear good things about him. We arrived and stood in the middle of the field. "Take off your headband and use your sharringan." he said. I did as he said moved my headband like the way Sakura had wore hers. Yes. I know Sakura too. I activated my Mongekyou and looked at Kakashi. "Now look at my hands." he said. He did a bunch of hand signs and a ball of electricity or lightning or something appeared in his hand. It was a chidori. "Now you try." I mimicked the moves and a chidori formed in my hand. "Like that?" "Yeah. No go hit that stone." He pointed to a boulder and ran to it. I slammed my chidori in the rock and it broke into pieces. I smiled and looked at Kakashi and he smiled back, at least I thought he did. He always wears that stupid mask. "You need practice." he said. "Let's go get ramen." We walked back and to a noodle shop. He payed the waiter and ordered our food. I looked beside me and saw a boy with spikey blond hair and deep blue eyes. It was Naruto. "Hi Naruto." He looked up at me with his mouth full of noodles. "Hey Koyuki." he said. I liked Naruto. He was a tailed beast, like me. He was shunned. His parents were killed. We were almost the same. I helped comfort him by telling him about my past. We were instant friends. "Hey! I've never seen your eye before!" he said as he pointed to my eye. I had deactivated my Sharringan. I didn't wait to draw too much attention to myself. "Oh. Yup. That's my eye." The waiter brought our noodles and we split our chopsticks. "Hi Saburo." I said waving behind me. "Damn it!" He sat next to Kakashi and pouted. "I will sneak up on you one day little sister." he said pointing to me. "Good luck with that Nii-san." "How long are you planning on staying?" asked Kakashi. "I don't know. How long do y'all want me to stay?" "Stay the weekend at my place." said Saburo. I looked over an Kakashi was pulling down his mask. I had seen his face before, but lets keep it a secret. I looked over and Naruto was leaning in real close to Kakashi. "Human boulder!" called a voice from really far back. I jumped in the restaurant and pulled the waiter to the side. "Watch out!" I said. A huge ball rushed through where I was sitting and there was a huge hole in the back of the noodle house. "You okay?" I called through the hole. "I'm fine!" he called back. "Don't practice that here. Okay, Choji?" "Okay, Koyuki!" I knew a lot of the academy students. Saburo was a jonin and was going to train students who left the academy in a few years, so he got to meet some students and so did I. They were all pretty cool. "Oh come on!" shouted Naruto as he pointed to Kakashi, who was already done eating. "You eat fast." I said as I hopped back over the counter. We thanked the waiter and walked to Saburo's house.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about the late post. My kindle hasn't been charging right and I've been busy because today, November the 3rd, is my birthday! My age shall remain a secret. On with the story. (Today's date and the story date are different. It's like September in the story.)**

**Chapter 31**

**Biggest brother**

_Koyuki's POV_

We arrived at Saburo's house and him and Kakashi took off their shoes. I wasn't wearing any. It was one of those houses where you have to step up after you enter. It was a fairly big house. "Are we going to church tomorrow?" I asked as I sat on the couch. "Yeah." replied Saburo. "You look like a cherry, Saburo." He gave me an annoyed look. His hair was red. I don't know where he got it from. We don't have any Uzumaki blood in us that I know of. It was mystery. "I'm gonna go walk around." I said as I sat up. I said goodbye and walked out the door.

As I was walking, I heard two girls yelling at eachother. I looked over to the side. It was Sakura and Ino. "Just because he's on your team doesn't mean you'll get him!" shouted Ino with fire in her eyes. "Shut up, Ino pig! Sasuke is mine!" Sakura shouted back. I walked towards the two and hit the back of their heads. "Knock it off!" I yelled. "She started it!" they said simultaneously as they pointed to each other. "What?! Me?! It was you!" I hit their heads again. Now they shut up. These girls never stopped fighting about this Sasuke kid. I never met him. He didn't show up when Saburo and I met ell the other students. "Who is this Sasuke kid?" I asked. "Over here." I looked up and saw a boy with black, spiked hair with an Uchiha shirt. How did he have that? I had heard rumors about the one child that survived. Was this him? "So, you're the famous Sasuke?" I asked crossing my arms and looking up at him. There was something familiar about him. "Didn't know I was famous." said Sasuke as he jumped down from the tree. "You must be Koyuki." "Eeyup. That's me." "You look like Kakashi." "And you look like a duck." He gave me an evil glare. "So, how's the ninja training going?" I asked. "Kakashi's always late." mumbled Sakura. "He always says that he's-" "Lost on the path of life." I interrupted. She nodded and crossed her arms.

_Hidan's POV_

"Hey, where's Koyuki?" I asked as I stepped off the last step. "She left." replied Kakuzu. "Is she at her home?" "I don't know. Why so much concern?" "Just curious." I plopped on the couch. I was bored. Really bored. "What do y'all wanna do?" I asked. "How does Pictionary sound?" asked Zetsu. We all looked at eachother and nodded. Pictionary wasn't my favorite game, but it was fun. "I'm not playing." said Kakuzu as he walked upstairs. He was such a buzz kill. "Lets divide into teams." I say. We pulled up some extra chairs and started splitting up. My team had me, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara. The other team was Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Sasori. We rolled the die and we got a three, they got a five. Sasori was drawing first. He grabbed a card. We didn't like using the notepads, so we used a white board and a dry erase marker. He walked up and started drawing. It looked like a heart that was on fire. "Heartburn!" shouted Pein. "Yup." said Sasori as he erased his drawing. They rolled the die and landed on the green square, difficult.. It was my turn now. I grabbed a card and looked at the orange section on both sides. My choices were Michael Jackson or Big Ben. How the hell was I supposed to draw that?! I guess Big Ben would be easier. I approached the board and started drawing and my team started guessing. "Tower!" "Triangle!" "A dick!" "Clock!" "Pencil!" Some of these answers didn't make sense. Our time ran out. It was an all play, so the other team could guess. They started discussing and agreed on an answer. "Is it Big Ben?" asked Konan. "Yeah." I replied as I sat on the couch and Konan rolled the die for their team. Okay. I changed my mind. Pictionary sucks. "I'm done." I said as I stood up and started towards the stairs. "Don't be such a sore loser, Hidan." said Pein. I ignored him and went upstairs and into my bloody room. I sat on the floor and started praying.

_Koyuki's POV_

I stared walking back. I was getting bored. The village wasn't the funnest place in the world. (Yes, I know that's not a word.) Should I just go home? But I wanted to go to church. Maybe the trainees could find some way to keep me entertained. I walked back towards Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. "Hey, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked. They all looked at eachother and shrugged. "Do you guys wanna prank someone?" I asked. "That depends. Who will it be?" asked Ino. "Lets get Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura. We all nodded in agreement. "Okay. Go get some of the others. We're gonna need help." They nodded and leaped up and away.

We met at the memorial. Everyone from the academy was there. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and...wait. Where's Naruto? "Hey, where's Naruto?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips. "YEAAAAAHH!" Naruto landed in front of me grinning from ear to ear. I laughed and gathered everyone around and drew out the plan in the dirt. They made some changes and gave some ideas. It was perfect! The perfect prank. "Ok. Naruto, go get Kakashi. He's at Saburo's house." I ordered. He nodded and ran off. "Don't spoil the plan!" I shouted. "Okay!" This was gonna be fun. "Okay everyone. Get into position."

_Kakashi's POV_

"What is it Naruto?" I asked as I looked down upon him. "Come to the training grounds! It's important!" I sighed and looked at Saburo. "Well..." "I don't care. It's important. Just go." I sighed and followed Naruto.

We arrived and nothing was there, except, a rope that I was supposed to step on. I gave him a smug grin and walked towards it. He grinned back. I was not falling for his childish games. "So, where's the emergency?" I asked as I stepped over the rope. Bad idea. I steped on a spring board and it shot me foward. I felt bugs catch me and I couldn't move. "What the!" Water shot out from somewhere and I was soaked. I looked back and saw Neji and Hinata. "64 palms!" They hit me repeatedly and I went flying once again. I saw a bunch of Naruto clones and pink paint poured all over me. All the Naruto clones jumped and put a sack on me full of glitter. I was free from the sack and I ran off. Something stopped me. "Not so fast!" I looked back. It was Shikamaru. "Human boulder!" Oh dear God. Not Choji. He hit me in his round form and I flew up in the air. "Flower bomb!" An explosive bouquet of purple flowers and I was headed to the ground again quickly. I saw Lee waiting on the ground. He kicked me up and left just before I hit the ground. I saw weapons fly from TenTen's spot in a tree. I was pinned to another tree by blades. I was covered in water, pink paint, glitter, and flowers. Then I felt my chest getting wet. I looked up and I saw Akamaru in a branch peeing. Now I was covered in water, pink paint, glitter, flowers, and dog piss. I saw everyone walk out infront of me, even Koyuki. They all cheered and high-fived eachother. "We got ya Kashi!" said Koyuki with a grin of achievement. I gave her an annoyed look. "Okay, you got me. Now can you get me down?" She pulled the weapons out of the edges of my clothes and I landed on my feet. Now I had to think of a way to get her back.

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

**Yeah, I know I skipped to Sunday. Deal with it.**

**Chapter 32**

**Sunday Funday**

_Koyuki's POV_

I got out of bed and brushed my hair. As I was, I realized I don't have any nice clothes for church. You know what? Jesus don't judge. I'll wear the clothes I wore yesterday, but I'll go shower. I smell. "I'm gonna shower!" I shouted as I stepped in the bathroom. "Okay!" Saburo shouted back. Kakashi left last night. I don't know if he's going to church. I locked the door and turned on the shower. I undressed and stepped in. It felt good. I lathered my hair and scrubbed my body. I dried off and got dressed. I walked out with the smell of lavender in my wet, shiny hair. "Come eat!" shouted Saburo. I walked in the kitchen where some toast was layed out on a plate. I ate it and it was delicious. "I'm gonna go to Sakura's right quick." I said as I put my plate in the sink. "For what?" he asked. "She probably has a blow dryer." "Oh. Okay. Hurry back." "I will." I rushed out the door and to Sakura's house. My bangs were out of my face. Her window was opened, so I jumped in. "Psst. Sakura." "Koyuki. Why are you in my room?" asked Sakura as she gave me an annoyed look. "Do you have a hair dryer?" I asked. "Hang on." She yawned and pulled one out of her drawer. "Thanks." I took the mechanism, plugged it in, and dried my hair. It took a while because I had so much hair. "Thanks. Bye." I jumped back out the window and ran back to Saburo's house.

When I got there, I bumped into Kakashi, who was standing at the door. "Sorry, Kashi." I said as I stepped back. He was wearing some nice pants and a white button down shirt. He was still wearing his mask. "Are you wearing _That?_" he asked. I kind of glared at him. "Yeah. Problem?" "You should be dressed nicely." "Jesus don't judge." "I'm pretty sure he does." "Shut up. What's taking Saburo so long?" "I don't know." We stood at the door waiting for about ten minutes until we decided to go back inside the house. "Saburo! Hurry up!" called Kakashi. "In a minute!" "What are you a woman? You should have been ready 15 minutes ago!" "Shut up!" "How about we meet you there?" "Okay." Me and Kakashi walked out the door and to the church again. I pushed my bangs back in front of my eye and followed the sound of Kakashi's feet. Someone was coming.

"Wow Kakashi! Looking nice!" It was Naruto. "Where you headed?" "Church." "Can I come?!" "Depends. Are you a Christian?" "A Chris-what?" "That's what I thought." We continued walking and he ran after us again. "So, is that a yes?" he asked. "No." replied Kakashi. "But Kakashiiiii." I think he started looking at me. "Koyuki!" I groaned and looked at the floor, then at him. "Yes, Naruto?" "Can I come?" "Are you a Christian?" "What's that?" "It's a type of religion." I could tell he was bewildered. "They worship Jesus." "Doesn't ring any bells." "Then you can't come. Good bye." This time, me and Kakashi jumped off, hoping we could lose him. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop until we arrived. We walked inside, took our seats, and waited to start.

About halfway through, Saburo finally arrived. I pushed my bangs away to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a suit! A suit! "What took you so long?" whispered Kakashi as Saburo sat beside him. Kakashi was in the middle. "Look at my clothes." "Why are you wearing a suit? It's only church." I asked as I leaned over. "Because suits are cool. You wouldn't understand." He was asking to be slapped.

After church, I started heading home. Yes, my home. Not the Akatsuki's. I got there and was greeted by my dogs. "Hey guys." I cooned. I was bored, so why not play with them. I grabbed an old tennis ball and jumped outside with George and Jason close behind. "Ready. Go!" I threw the ball far and they dashed off. I sat down and waited. "Hey Itachi." I waved behind me. "How did you know it was me?" "I have eyes on the back of me head." I stood up. All I saw of him was this big blotch. "You're better?" I asked. "Yeah." "So. What brings you?" "We were all gonna go to the beach. We wanted to see if you wanted to come." "Oh my gosh! Yes!" I absolutely loved the beach. It was my favorite place. "Okay. Good. Do you have a swim suit?" "Sort of." "What do you mean 'sort of?'" "Are we going right this minute?" "Yeah. They're loading up the truck. Do you have one or not?" "Hang on." I jumped in my house and dug through my drawers.

_Itachi's POV_

I stood below the tree and waited for her to come out. I saw something, well, somethings, running towards me. They were her dogs. They jumped all around me and the bigger one, George I think, dropped an old, dirty, worn out tennis ball at my feet. I figured he wanted me to throw it. I picked up the ball amd threw it. There was a loud squack. Whoops. They both ran after it.

"You done yet?" I called up to Koyuki. "Yeah!" she called back. She jumped down and looked at me. I felt my face getting hot. She was wearing a short black shirt and some bikini bottoms. "What do you think?" she asked. "I-I-I D-D-D-D uh..." Crap. I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. "Well..." She stepped closer and was practically up against me. My face was getting hotter and redder. "I-i-i-it l-l-loo-k-ks g-g-g." She gave me a confused look. I shook my head and finally answered. "It looks great." "Aw. Thanks." "Okay. Ready?" "Yeah. Don't you have to get ready?" "Already am." I was wearing some black swim trunks and a T-shirt. I'll take the shirt off later. "Let's go."

We ran to the truck and everyone was waiting for us, except Zetsu, who hated the beach. "Itachi. Koyuki. Get in the bed." ordered Hidan. We obeyed and sat in the bed of the truck along with Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi. Everyone else rode inside. "How long is it gonna take?" asked Koyuki. "30 minutes depending on traffic." replied Deidara, who appeared to be checking Koyuki out. "Ow. What is this?" she asked. "It's the pit. Kakuzu is gonna barbecue." I replied. "Well it keeps hitting me." "Come on." I pulled her and sat her between my legs. "Better?" "Yeah. Thanks." She leaned back against my chest and Deidara glared at me and I smirked evily at him. "Koyuki, there's an empty space right here hmmm." said Deidara. "No. I'm sitting here! Ah! Deidara-sempai pushed me!" whined Tobi. "No thanks. I'm fine. Tobi, are you alright?" she asked. "Yup!" Kisame looked at Deidara, then at me, then at Koyuki. "Psst. Itachi." he whispered im my ear. "What?" I whispered back. He chortled and looked at Koyuki. "Hey Koyuki. Can you grab me that towel in front of you?" he asked. "Sure." She got on her hands and knees and reached for the towel. He grabbed my wrist and slapped my hand on Koyuki's rear. "Ow! What the hell?!" She glared at me and my face was getting redder and hotter. Kisame was just laughing his ass off. "I-I-I-I NO!" She turned back and reached for the towel again. I hit Kisame upside his head. "Idiot!" He was still laughing. He reached for my wrist again and I quickly yanked away. "Alright. Alright." He still had a plan. He lifted his hand this time and I was getting suspicious. He toyed with me by pretending he would spank her again, but he didn't. He finally stopped. I could relax now. Bad idea. He grabbed my arm again and this time, made me squeeze her rear. She turned around and slapped me. I tried explaining, but I kept stuttering and making a complete moron of myself. She moved to the other side of the bed next to Tobi, but not by Deidara. I was going to kill Kisame, who was still laughing by the way.

About ten minutes had passed since we left and traffic wasn't too bad. The little window on the back of the truck opened. "How y'all doing back there?" It was Sasori. "Good." we all said. He closed the window and sat in silence.

"So. Who are you guys taking to the dance?" asked Tobi. "Someone." I replied. We all stared at Deidara. He was sweating like a pig. "Well Deidara. Who are you taking?" I asked. "I-I-I uhh... Look, we're here!" We all looked to the side and saw the beach. Koyuki looked astonished. The wind was blowing her hair and she could see the waves crashing against the sand.

We pulled to a spot and unloaded the truck. "Lets go!" chanted Tobi as he picked up Koyuki and put her on her shoulders. He ran to the sea and tripped and they both fell in the water. I smirked and looked at Koyuki, who popped out the water and let her hair down. She started walkng towards us to unload. It seemed like slow motion. "Sorry about that." she said. I didn't realize she was already here. We unloaded everything by an umbrella we set up. Kakuzu started cooking and all us guys, except him, took off our shirts. We all ran to the water. "Boo!" Koyuki jumped on my back and we both fell before we git to the water. "Get a room!" shouted Kisame. I looked down at Koyuki and blushed. I didn't realize I had her below me. I quickly got off and apologized. "Come on!" she said as she grabbed my hand and ran towards the water.

After a few minutes, I heard a scream. I looked over and saw Koyuki on Kisame's shoulders and Konan on Pein's. "Chicken fight!" shouted someone. I think it was Hidan. They started trying to push eachother off. Koyuki ended up winning. Kisame threw her off his back and she almost landed on me, but she did pull me under along with her. We popped out and my arms were wrapped around her waist. Someone whistled at us and we quickly separated. "Chickens done!" called Kakuzu. We all ran out the water and to where we set up our stuff. We all got a piece and ate. It was delicious. Kakuzu was amazing at barbecuing.

We all relaxed for about an hour. Tobi and Kisame went back to the water. "Koyuki, wanna walk around?" asked Deidara. "Sure. Itachi, want to come?" Deidara looked pissed after she asked that. "Sure." I replied.

We all walked off with Koyuki between us. Deidara was grumbling to himself. "I need to go to the bathroom." he grumbled. He walked to a portacan and left me and Koyuki alone. "Lets ditch him." she said. I looked at her confused and she ran off. I laughed and followed her.

I eventually caught up to her and pinned her down. I think I must've poked her stomach because she flinched and laughed. Ah ha. "You're ticklish aren't you?" I asked with an evil grin. "No no no!" she replied. "Oh really?" I held her hands together with one hand and tickled her with the other. She was laughing uncontrollably. I finally stopped and leaned my forehead against hers. "Not ticklish huh?" I smiled and realized our lips were getting closer and closer. "There you guys are!" shouted someone just before our lips met. We got up and realized it was Deidara. "What were y'all doing on the floor like that?" he asked. Me and Koyuki exchanged glances and I came up with an answer. "We were wrestling." "Really? Y'all wrestled all the way over here?" "We had a race." said Koyuki. "Lets head back." he said.

We started walking back with me in the middle this time. As we were walking, I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek. I looked over to my left and saw Koyuki smiling and looking straight ahead.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Violation**

_Itachi's POV_

We sat where everyone else was by the umbrella. Konan and Pein were in the water. It was getting late. "Guys, lets pack up!" called Hidan. "Konan! Pein! Come on!" shouted Sasori. They came over and we all started loading the truck back up. "Lets go!" said Hidan as he hopped in the drivers seat. Me, Koyuki, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame were in the bed again. I was tired and so was everyone else. It was cold too. Thank God Hidan brought a giant blanket. We layed our towels on the floor of the bed and layed down. We covered ourselves with the blanket, but we were still cold. We eventually started drifting to sleep. Koyuki started snuggling up against me. I didn't mind. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

I woke up to Hidan shaking me. "Wake up." he said. I sat up and looked around. We were in the garage. We woke up everyone else, showered, then went to bed.

_Koyuki's POV_

We got up, got dressed, and went to school. I had to wear one of Itachi's uniforms. "So, Deidara. Who are you taking to homecoming?" I asked. He didn't reply. "I don't think he has a date." said Itachi. "Shut up!" shouted Deidara. "Calm down." He crossed his arms and continued walking.

We arrived at school and went to our classes, but let's skip a bit.

The fifth period bell rang and we all left to our next classes. As I was walking, a closet door opened and an arm pulled me in and covered my mouth. But this wasn't Itachi. The persone duck taped my mouth and threw me to the floor. I looked up and saw him doing hand signs. He grabbed my shoulders and my body became heavy and I fell on my back. I tried moving, but I couldn't. I tried screaming for help, but was muffled out by the ducktape. The man crawled on top of me and moved my bangs out of my face. It was Takeo. "Hello there princess." he said. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I was scared. He started kissing me all over my face. I didn't like it at all. I cried and screamed but no one could here me. He started hitting me so I would shut up. Then he started touching me. I couldn't do anything about it. Why was he doing this? He was touching me in places where didn't want to be touched and kissing me in places where I didn't want to be kissed. I was being raped. I was horrified. I kept trying to scream and move, but I still couldn't. What was this jutsu? "Shut up!" he barked as he hit me again. I kept trying to call out for help as tears streamed down my face. "Stop!" I shouted, but was muffled out by the tape. He got ready to hit me again and his foot hit something. Glass shattered to the floor.

_Itachi's POV_

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked as I raised my hand. "Hurry back." demanded the teacher. I walked out the class room and down the hall. I didn't really need to go to the bathroom. I just wanted to get out of class. As I was walking, I heard glass shatter from the janitor's closet. I walked in to inspect and what I saw I almost couldn't believe. I saw Takeo on top of Koyuki. He was touching her in bad ways and kissing her all over her face and neck. I pulled him off of her, pinned him to the floor, and started beating the hell out of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I barked. He smiled and didn't answer. I hit him until he was passed out on the floor. I stood up and walked to Koyuki and she started screaming under her covered mouth. She moved her head a little back and screamed. I got closer to her and she was shuddering with fear. She was afraid of me. I sat beside her and she kept screaming and crying. I got on my hands and knees and had her below me. She was terrified. "Koyuki, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I looked her in the eye. I held her hand and it felt like her skin was thread. So that's what he did. One of Takeo's jutsus was to turn someone into something like a rag doll. I knew how to reverse it, but Koyuki was going to hate this. I quickly shut the closet door and started to unbutton Koyuki's shirt. She started giving out a muffled scream again. "Koyuki! I'm gonna take your clothes off." She kept screaming. She didn't trust me. "Koyuki! Calm down! I'm sorry but it's the only way to reverse the jutsu. You need to trust me." It really was tge only way to reverse the jutsu. I looked softly in her teary eyes. She shuddered and closed her eyes. I undressed her so she was only wearing her underpants and bandages wrapped around her breasts. I looked at her bare bidy and she had bruises all over. Takeo had hurt her too. I did my hand signs and my hands were glowing blue. I started running my hands along the edges of her body. The rim of her body glew blue along with my hands. "Koyuki, you're going to pass out. Are you ready?" She muffled what I think was a yes and shut her eyes tighter. I counted down from three and slammed my hands on her shoulders. She screamed and passed out on the floor. I layed her on my lap and took the duck tape off her mouth. I sat there with her in my arms fir a while.

She finally woke up and looked at me. "How are you feeling?" I asked. She hugged me tightly. "Woah." "Thank you." she said. "No problem but you should probably put your clothes back on." She looked down at herself and realized she was still in her underwear and bandages. She quickly let me go and got dressed then hugged me again. "Take me home." she said softly. "Okay." We walked out the closet and out the doors. She was still shaking from earlier. She grabbed my hand and held it tight.

We walked inside and everyone stared at us. "Why are y'all back so soon?" asked Zetsu. Koyuki looked down at the floor and I leaned by her ear. "Can I tell them?" I whispered. "Just not Hidan." she replied. I nodded and walked over. "Hidan, can you go somewhere else for a while?" I asked. "What?! Why?!" "Just do it." "No!" Kakuzu grabbed him with his tentacle things and threw him out the door and shut it. "Thanks." I said. I explained to them what happened and they all looked at her. "Koyuki, come sit down." said Kisame. She walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "Listen. If you think something like this will happen again, you run. Just run. Okay?" "Okay."

We relaxed and turned on the T.V.

To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**A day alone with Tobi**

_Tobi's POV_

When Itachi, Koyuki, and Deidara-sempai left, so did everyone else. I don't know where they were going. Maybe they were getting me presents for my birthday! It is coming up, sort of. It's on December 24th. That's also Christmas eve! Oh! Leader-sama's birthday is coming up! It's on September 19th! I don't know how old he's gonna be. But I'm gonna be 27! I'm getting old. But not Kakuzu old. He's like elevendy-hundred years old!

Now, what should I do. I'm all alone in a giant house. Hmmm... CRAYONS! THERE'S CRAYONS IN MY ROOM! I ran up stairs and grabbed my box of crayons. Now I need something to color. SASORI'S PUPPETS! They're so dull and boring!

I walked in his room and drew all over their faces. Fabulous! Ooooohh! He's gonna love them! DANGOS! I'M HUNGRY NOW!

There's no stuff to make dangos in the pantry! WHY?! GASP! RICE! WE HAVE RICE! I CAN MAKE RICE BALLS! All have to do is boil the rice and roll them right? Yeah. I think so. Now just a pot. FOUND ONE! YAY! I poured the bag of rice in the pot. CRAP! I FORGOT WATER! WHERE'S THE SINK?! OW! STUPID CABINET! FOUND YOU SINK! I poured the water in the pot and placed it on the stove. LET THERE BE FIRE! TWISTY KNOB! I like how the fire is blue and little. Wittle bwaby fire. KYAAA!

The rice is done! Now to just roll it up. I grabbed the rice and started rolling it into a ball. TA DA! A RICE BALL! Now to take off my mask.

OW! IT BURNED MY MOUTH! OH NO! I DROPPED IT! WHY MUST YOU BETRAY MY RICE BALL?! 5 SECOND RULE! I grabbed it and bit into it again. OW! STILL HOT. AGH! I DROPPED IT AGAIN! I CAN'T WIN! I HAVE MORE RICE IN THE POT! I rolled up some more rice and placed it on the counter. Not this time, rice ball!

Nom. It's yummy!

I wonder what Darth Vader would be like if he took happy pills...

TOBI IS SUPER TOBI! I SHOULD'VE PUT MY UNDERWEAR ON LAST A LONG TIME AGO! SUPER TOBI! TO THE KITCHEN! OW! STUPID CABINET! STOP HURTING ME! I will burn that cabinet...

WHAT SHOULD I GET LEADER-SAMA FOR HIS BIRTHDAY?! IT'S IN TEN DAYS! NEXT FRIDAY! WHAT DO EMOS LIKE?! KNIVES?! BUNNIES?! CUP CAKES?! I'LL GET HIM NAIL POLISH! But not L'oreal. He's not worth it.

AGH! ANIMAL PLANET SHOWS NASTY THINGS! T.V. GOES OFF!

Chips and dip! Yay! MY CHIP BROKE IN THE DIP! Only one thing to do. ANOTHER CHIP.

Mmmm... Captain Crunch...

Should I get a haircut?...Nah. My hair is fabulous.

KISAME IS WASHING HIS SWORD BANDAGES! In goes the red sock.

Deidara-Sempai's clay things need color. Hooray for paint and glitter!

I'M COLD! WHICH STRING IS THE ONE FOR THE FAN?! They need to make these with labels.

T.V. Time again! Pawn Stars? SPONGEBOB! YAY! AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Hidan's scythe needs more color. BADAZZLE! Yay! It's sparkly.

Hmmm...Kakuzu left his cloak lying out on his bed. It'd be a shame if someone just...made the clouds pink...

YAY! I CAN COLOR ON KONAN'S PAPER!

Let's go outside. THERE'S A WEASLE! ITACHI WOULD LOVE IT! Come on little weasel. AGH. IT'S KILLING MY FACE! Oh wait. Mask! Derp. INTO ITACHI'S ROOM!

Leader-sama likes magnets right? Yeah. Sure. I'll tape them to the ceiling! Mwahahaha.

Tobi has a six-pack. YAY ME!

I found a sombrero! I SHOULD PLAY THE RADIO FOR MY SOMBRERO CELEBRATION.

_Koyuki's POV_

"Do you have Koyuki?" asked the loudspeaker. Crap. Am I in trouble? Hope not. "Yes I do." replied the teacher. "She needs to come check out." What?! Who's picking me up? I stood on my chair and cheered. "WOOHOO!" The whole class stared at me, including the teacher. I sat back down and shut my face. "Go on Koyuki." "Thanks." I grabbed my stuff and walked to the front of the school. In there, I saw Itachi and Deidara. "Hey guys. Who's picking us up?" I asked. "I have no idea hmmm." replied Deidara. "WHY HELLO MY LITTLE ANGELS!" We looked over and saw a plump lady with way too much make-up and hair spray. I wish I left my bangs in my face. "Who the hell is that?" asked Itachi. Me and Deidara shrugged and stared at the lady. "I missed you!" she said as she hugged us all. "Psst. It's me. Kisame." she, erm, _he,_ whispered.

We walked outside and in the van. Everyone but Tobi was in there. We climbed in the very back and burst out laughing. "Shut up!" said Kisame as he turned back to his fish self. "What period were you guys in?" asked Zetsu. "Fifth." I replied. "Have y'all eaten?" asked Pein. "Yeah." answered Itachi. "Good. We can go straight home." "What's in the bags?" I asked as I looked at plastic shopping bags. "Stuff to make dangos."

"Leaning game?" I whispered to Deidara. "Yeah." he whispered back. We turned and leaned against Itachi. "AGH!" he shouted. He jammed his hand in my side and I jerked away. "Don't taze me!" I said. "Don't lean on me." he said. "Someone's ticklish." said Deidara. "Oh yeah she's ticklish." said Itachi. "No I'm not!" "Yes you are." said Hidan from his seat in front of Itachi. Damn it Hidan! Deidara grabbed my arms and held them above my head as Itachi tickled me. I laughed and kicked uncontrollably.

We arrived and everyone went up to their rooms and Pein sat on the couch with Zetsu. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PUPPETS?!" "WHY IS MY SWORD WRAP PINK?!" "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ART?!" "WHY THE HELL IS MY SCYTYE SPARKLY?!" "MY CLOAK! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOAK?!" "ALL MY PAPER IS RUINED!" "WHY IS THERE A WEASLE IN MY ROOM?!" "HELP! I'M STUCK TO THE CEILING!" There was a short pause. "TOBIIIII!" Everyone ran downstairs and Pein was stuck to the ceiling. "Yes?" said Tobi. "Tobi, where is your shirt?" asked Zetsu. "I took it off to celebrate my sombrero!" he replied. I approached Tobi and poked his stomach. "Damn! Tobi. You got a six-pack." I said. "Yup." Everyone but me, Zetsu, and Pein started attacking Tobi.

To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

**So what did y'all think of the cover image? It's Koyuki if you didn't guess. Yes, I drew it and I'm not the best drawer but I was quite proud of it. What I did was I drew Deidara then made some changes like made the bangs shorter, put girl eyes, made her in a T-shirt, a ponytail, etc. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 35**

**Decorations!**

_Koyuki's P.O.V._

After school, me, Deidara, and Itachi went in the gym to see how the decorations were looking, and they looked amazing! It was only Wednesday and they were almost ready. "Koyuki!" called a familiar voice. I looked over and saw Hitomi. "Hey!" I called back. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "We just came to see how the decorations were going and, well, wow." "You really like them?" "Hell yeah." "Do you want to help us?" "I do! Do you guys want to?" I asked as I turned towards Itachi and Deidara, who seemed to be bickering at eachother. "Guys?" They quickly stopped and looked at me. "What was the question?" asked Itachi. "Do y'all want to help with the decorations?" They exchanged glances and nodded. She handed us some hammers and nails so we can walk around and hang up some posters.

We walked out in the hall and started nailing up some posters that said "Come to the dance this Friday!" or "Get your tickets! Only seven dollars!" "Are we going to the game?" I asked as I hammered another nail. "Sure." replied Itachi. We were going to play the "enemy" school, Konoha High School West. We were at East. There was a South and Hashirama High. I didn't get why it was called that instead of North, but whaddaya gonna do. "Let's head upstairs." said Deidara.

We walked up stairs and hammered a poster by Mrs. Hadara's room that said "Let's go Lumberjacks! (That was our mascot. What a drag.) Beat the West Bull dogs! (That was their mascot.)" A whistle blew and we ran back down to the gym.

"Break!" shouted some boy when we got there. There was a ton of sandwiches. We each grabbed one and sat down and ate. "Koyuki! Do you want to see our cheer?" asked Hitomi as she chewed on her sandwich. "Sure, but swallow your food first. Don't want you to choke." I replied. She chuckled and swallowed her food and stood up along with some other cheer leaders. "Ready? Okay! Lumberjacks! We show no fear! We'll kick those hounds right out of here!" The did all their claps and flips and jumps and what not as they said their cheer. "We're the ones who own the leaf and we will make sure that you're beat!"

It finally ended and I applauded them. "Bravo." I said as I swallowed the last bite of my sandwich. "Aw. Thanks." said Hitomi as she sat back down. "You should try out for cheer!" she exclaimed as she shook my shoulders. "Stop shaking me!" She let go. "No thanks." "But why not?" "I'm not in to all that cheer girly stuff." "Please?" "No." "Please?!" "No!" "PLEASE?!" "NO!" She crossed her arms and made a big lip at me. "You're such a buzz kill." "Thank you very much. Unless you have something for me, I won't try out." She almost choked on her drink. She finally swallowed. "I'm friends with the guy who owns Sora's!" she said. "I can get you free pizza for a year!" That made me choke on my drink. "A year?!" I said after I swallowed. "Okay! Fine! A year and a half!" "Deal!" We shook hands in our own special way. Hitomi was my best friend, but she couldn't replace Momoka, the girl I had to kill, my former best friend. "When are try outs?" I asked. "Tomorrow after school." she replied. "What?! I don't even have a cheer!" "Oh you don't need one. You just have to show them your jumps and flips and flexibility. And you're a ninja, so it'll be easy for you. Then you have to say the cheer we already have." I sighed in relief. "Free pizza right?" I asked. She comfirmed and we started decorating again.

Me and Itachi were on balloon duty while Deidara helped with streamers. "Are you really going to try out?" asked Itachi as he let a balloon fly up. "I already made a deal." I replied. "What if you make the team?" "Then I get to go with the football team to every game." "Koyuki! Come here a sec!" called Hitomi. I walked over and one of the girls picked me up. "Hey! Let me go!" "Yup. She's a flyer." she said as she put me down. "I'm a what?" "You know? A flyer. You go at the top of the pyramids, you get thrown up in the air to do flips." said Hitomi. "Ooh! Come over after we're done! We can practice the cheer and stuff." she said. "Will food be provided?" I asked. "No problem." "I will be there."

We finished the decorations and I said goodbye to Deidara and Itachi. "Let's go." said Hitomi. We walked out the doors and started walking towards her house. I pushed my bangs back in my face and followed the sound of her feet.

We finally arrived and she led me to her back yard. "Okay. Let's do the moves first." she said. "Five, six, seven, eight."

"You get it?" she asked. "Sorry, do it again." I said as I moved my bangs away from my face. She groaned and did it again a few times.

"Now are you ready?" "I think so." I stood up and she started breaking down the steps for me.

"Now you try." she said. "Okay." She started counting to eight a ton of times and I did the steps. "Yay! You got it!" she exclaimed. "Now let's do the cheer." She did the steps and said the cheer and I eventually learned it.

When we were done, it was already dark. "I'm gonna head home." I said as I grabbed my bag. "I'll walk you." she said. "No. It's fine." "Oh come on!" "Hitomi, no." "Ugh. Fine. Be careful." I hopped the fence and started walking home. As I was walking, some people were coming up behind me. I turned around quickly and threw kunai knives at their feet. "Go away!" I said. I could hear them coming closer. Next thing I knew, I was fighting three guys.

I walked away as they layed unconscious and beaten on the floor. I didn't have a scratch on me. I've been told I was a good fighter, especially since I was blind. I almost never fought with my eye uncovered, even less with my Sharringan.

I finally arrived home and plopped on my bed. Why did I agree to try out for cheer? Oh well. Too late now. Tomorrow was a big day. The day after was the dance, and even bigger day.

To be continued...


End file.
